Fatal Attraction
by Sparkle85
Summary: AU: Faye Valentine works for a syndicate and her mission is to deliever Spike Spiegel. However, what happens when she begins to fall in love with her target? Will business mix with pleasure? Will she be able to complete her mission?
1. Prologue: Pain within the Heart

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any rights to Cowboy Bebop. If I did I would have change a few things. Anyhow, please don't hesitate to r&r or email me any comments, suggestions, questions, and or flames to: latinababe85@earthlink.net

Notes: This is a total AU fic so, everyone beware! In this fic neither Faye, Ed, nor Ein had come into Spike's and Jet's life. Although he still met Jet and the whole Vicious and Red Dragon situation still occurred. 

Summary: Faye is working for the Black Scorpion Syndicate (everyone please spare me on the name, this was the only name I could come up with) and the elders want revenge against Spike because of a run in they had with him. They select their best worker, which is Faye Valentine, to seduce and trap him. Once she has accomplished that, she is to bring him in. However, what happens when she begins to fall in love with Spike Spiegel? Will she choose him over her job or will she choose her job over him? Later, what happens when he finds out who she really is? Buckle your seatbelts ladies and gentlemen, sit back r&r and enjoy the ride!

_My mind will always stay and in my dreams_

_Your eyes,_

_Your look,_

_Your smile, _

_Your touch, _

_And most of all your kisses I cannot forget. _

_In the dreams of lovers, and, in the hope of embrace _

_Is where I wait for you_

Fatal Attraction Prologue: Pain within the Heart

The sunny light shined through the window onto the face of a beautiful woman who slept on her bed in her bedroom of the apartment. Slowly and eventually the light woke her up and she stretched and yawned as she glanced up at the ceiling. "Another day", she said to herself and signed. She laid alone in the bed and held her pillow very tightly and closed her eyes. "It's been months since I've seen your face. The days go by slower than you'll ever know and now that's it's been a little over two years and I still can't erase your image out of my head", she opens her eyes and glances up upon the ceiling once again. 

For Faye Valentine this day was just another one of those days that surrounded her with nothing but a heart that ached with loneliness. Suddenly an image of a man appears before her: puffy green hair, slightly brown discolored eyes, nice complexion, tall, handsome, skilled, and with a mysterious past. It is so hard not to break down and cry. Laying awake, thinking about the man of Faye's dreams and wishing that she could feel his touch that makes her heart ache so much, wanting that touch that was so firm and strong. It is obvious that every minute and every moment her thoughts revolve around this man. 

Just then she felt something jump on her bed, causing a slight lopside, and Faye immediately came to her senses and reached over to a small drawer that was located beside her bed and grabbed a gun and aimed it at whatever had jumped onto her bed. Realizing it was her small corgi dog she let out a small sigh of relief and placed the gun back on the drawer. "Oh Ein it's you. Don't you ever scare me like that again you hear?" She spoke to the dog. Faye was forced to go into hiding because her career had intervened in her love life. A few months later she realized she needed something to occupied her mind and keep her company but didn't know what. When she was walking down the streets of Earth, keeping her face hidden, she saw a pet shop and decided to browse. Her heart stopped at a small cute helpless dog that just melted her heart. Within a few minutes that dog was hers.

Ein walked up to Faye and licked her palm and then all over her face. "Alright, alright I'm up. You know you'll not allowed on the bed now go wait for me in the living room", with much hesitation Ein obeyed.

Faye threw the covers off of her and went to the bathroom brushing and washing her teeth, then, went back to the bedroom and cleaned up the mess. Once again flashbacks and images about this man clouded her mind. She quickly shook it off and left her bedroom. Upon entering the living room she noticed Ein was sleeping near a wall by his lonesome self, feeling somewhat sadden she walked over to him and leaned down against the wall, Ein looking up. 

"I'm going to tell you about a never ending story of a love that was forbidden. What so you say?" Faye asked and he responded by laying his head in her lap as she sat against the wall.

"There was a woman who had no past and cared for no one but herself and a man who also cared and worked for no one but himself. They met and unexpectedly fell in love with each other. It was a love that was filled with lust, need, and comfort. You know what I mean Ein?" She looked down at the dog as if expecting a response from him. He just wigged his tail and licked her hand as she petted behind his ears and continued. 

"One night, the two spent a night together and felt their souls dance together in such a way that they embrace a love that neither has ever known. This woman had never felt such a wonderful feeling of joy and happiness that came from his smiles, the glitter in his eyes that shined so bright, and the tingling feeling that sent chills up her spine whenever he touched her; and he in returned loved her. But then something very interesting happens, it seems that the man's past and the woman's career intervened in their love and some painful decisions had to be made this caused their lives to take a change of course toward a new adventure of what they have only dreamed of. This is the never-ending story of the love this woman and this man have for each other. Sure it has a happy plot but the ending is another story for another day", Faye then glanced up and gazed into the invisible air before her. "But there's one thing I've learned in life and that is that you might get hurt if you love deeply and passionately but it's the only way to live life completely". 

Ein stands up and is walking in the direction of the kitchen when he stops and notices that Faye, his owner, is not following and so he barks. Interrupting her out of her thoughts she glances up and sees Ein wining at the kitchen. "Yeah I know Ein I'm hungry too", she got off the floor and headed to the kitchen planning to eat and shower. She walked over to the counter and poured herself some coffee, however, as the morning sunshine poured through the kitchen curtains, she sees the image of a familiar stranger smiling at her with those discolored eyes she knows so well. That manly image belonged to non other than to her lover, to Spike Spiegel. And as she continues to stared upon his image, she glances down to her coffee to recall what had happened two years ago . . . to recall how they had meant and to recall why they now were not together. 


	2. Chapter One: A Prime Target – Spike Spie...

_As I gaze upon your beauty, I think to myself, never have I seen an angel fly so low._

Fatal Attraction                                     Chapter One: A Prime Target – Spike Spiegel

Two Years Ago . . .

"Damn it!  What do they want?" Faye Valentine asked herself as she stomped her way to the main office of the Black Scorpion Syndicate Building that was located on Jupiter.  

This building was no ordinary one, it was located away from civilization, the whole property took about 200 acres, and the compound was at least 50 acres and two stories high with more than 30 rooms and one main office.  The floors were wood stained white and the stairs were flourished with red carpeting.  24/7 the compound was always well guarded and the 250 security cameras never failed to watch every inch of the building.  Faye had been in the training room, where she was able to focus and practice her techniques, in the middle of her usually weighting lifting sessions when her name was called through the intercom that had been installed all over the compound.      

"This better be good", she said as she passed a room that was labeled the "Interrogation Unit"; apparently the room had spoken for itself.  At times when she walked by this particular room the cries of pleading could be heard from the prisoners the Black Scorpion kept in the cells, which was located underground.  None of the employers were a witness to these "friendly interrogations" however one thing was for certain: The prisoners always lost at the end while the syndicate obtained glory.  In addition, what the syndicate did with these bodies was unknown because not once had Faye seen a dead body during her occupation.  She guessed the syndicate had ordered for these bodies to be burned, though, once she did hear that a body had been sent back to the enemy as a message.  

Faye had finally reached a door that was also labeled the "Counsel Camber", also known as the main office.  Prior upon entering the room, Faye smoothed out her uniform.  She wore a black pair of pants, with a matching black tank top which lightly showed her stomach, a sliver star belt, black headband that kept her short violet hair out of her eyes, along with a pair of black boots.  She took a deep breath and finally entered the room.  She noticed there was a long desk with the supreme elder seated in a big royal red chair that was probably used for kings or queens during the gilded age, and four elders were seated on other side of him (this made it a total of nine elders), with the addition of a young man that was seated off to the side.  Faye recognized him as Brandon, the son of the supreme elder.  And in the center of the room there was one empty chair.

"Ah, we are glad to see that Miss Valentine has finally decided to gracious us with her presence", Brandon spoke and eyed her with interest.  "But please do take a seat".

Faye raised her left eyebrow at him and did take the seat.  She had other better things to do than to sit here and discuss business matters or lecture her on how great she was on the last mission she had accomplished and thanks to her the Black Scorpion could live up the title as "best of the best".  "What may I ask have I been called here for?" she asked.

"Well Miss Valentine", one of the elders started.  "You have been part of this syndicate for three years now and I must say that despite you being a woman and your young age, you are the best we have".

Faye looked down and glanced up.  "I am quite flatter.  Now, what is the real reason why I was sent for?"  

"I was just getting to that.  You have been assigned to a new mission.  Note, not just any mission but a mission that is . . . personal.  If you'd be so kind as to look at this caption", the main elder spoke.  "Lights please".

The lights went out as commanded and an overhead appeared on the right wall.  "We want you Miss Valentine to hand this man over to us", as this was said a picture of the man appeared on screen.  "As you can see he is five feet' eleven inches tall, weighs about 165 pounds, brown eyes, green hair, nice skin tone, he is now twenty seven years of age, and very well experienced with a gun.  His name is Spike Spiegel".

Faye did note that this man was handsome and no doubt would be an interesting one.  The difference between this mission and all the prior ones was that the other missions had needed her focus and use of combat abilities while this new mission, without a doubt, needed her femine instincts; that would be easy to do.  "Hn.  Before I accept to take this mission I do have a question that I feel should be answered", Faye spoke.  "What did Mr. Spiegel do to enight your hatred toward him?"

"Do whatever you have to do in order for you to have him pudding in your hands", the elder emphasized by holding out his hand and closing it shut.  "However, I suppose you do need an explanation".  He hesitated a bit before starting once again.  "About three years ago his was part of another syndicate named the Red Dragon.  How can I put this into simple words . . . basically the Red Dragon and Black Scorpion did not agree under the same terms.  Mainly, it is always one syndicate trying to prove itself worthy of the title "Crime Syndicate".  One day we had had enough and decided to send a surprise party to attack the Red Dragon . . . and it turned out that we underestimated them.  One man, who I shall never forget, will pay with his life for the damage he accomplished; that man is Spike Spiegel.  He was the best they had, I do not know how but he nearly killed the attack party . . . two of them was my brother and nephew", he looked away.  "Most of us here at this table has lost family members that dreadful day, with the addition of loyal members.  And that day will never be forgotten until we capture Mr. Spiegel and make him pay dearly with his life.  So you see why this is a personal matter?"

Faye nodded.  "I understand".

The supreme elder beamed an evil smile.  "Great, I knew you would.  Therefore, this is why we are sending our best, you Miss Valentine".

She nodded once again, rose from her seat, and headed for the door.  A guard had already opened the door for her but as she was on her way out she heard the last words of the supreme elder, which stopped her.  "Don't be stupid and underestimate him.  Spiegel is wiser than you think".  She nodded yet again and made her way out though the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faye walked into a bar named "Sweet Temptation".  She didn't bother to change into some normal clothing since she did not plan on being away from the syndicate for too long; she just needed some time to herself.  True she had been part of the Black Scorpion Syndicate for only three years but it seemed it was much longer.  Prior to that she had awoken from a fifty – year sleep and couldn't remember a thing.  She felt a deep hollow emptiness deep inside of her every single moment, and felt the best way to get rid of it was to become part of something.  So what harm could be done if she joined a syndicate?  Nothing right?  From the very beginning she received the best of everything: martial arts, weapon training, how to handle and shoot a gun, and mission techniques.  Faye had mastered in all areas within a year and a half, while most men her age would accomplish this in three to four years, furthermore this had caused the syndicate to direct their attention to her.  They sent her to missions and she had accomplished every single one of them.  She was apart of something yet, she still felt emptiness within her, true it had subsided a bit but she couldn't deny what was there.  Perhaps the emptiness may have been the amnesia she developed, caused by the fifty – year sleep.  Faye did not know who she was: no identification, no family, no friends, no memory, not even a last name, nothing.  Trying to recuperate her memory had been a major priority to her however, now that three years had pasted by that desire had dissolved.  Faye figured that if her memory chose not to return than it might have been for a good reason:  Nothing good could have possibly come from it.

She sat at a stool staring blankly at the glass before her as she traced her right index finger along the edge of the glass.  Not looking up she said, "Hey Frank, give me another why don't you, a martini".

Frank was a nice old bartender who owned the bar and had gotten to know Faye pretty well.  He was about seventy years old, or at least looked it, overweight, going bald, had no family whatsoever, friendly, and full of wisdom.  Frank knew everything about her, even developed some daughterly feelings for her and she, in return, had done the same.  "Faye why don't you try to humor me this one night and stay sober?  Besides, I don't think this is the night to want to stay drunk, if you know what I mean", he said and with his eyes indicted to the men who were staring at her; their tongues practicing hanging out of their mouths and their eyes budging out of their sockets.

Faye simply shook hit off.  "They're just some sex starving animals.  You know the usual, the same men coming around asking me how much I charge for a one night fling".  She then looked up at Frank who was eyeing her.  "But if it makes you feel any better I will stay sober this one night.  But just this one night, you hear".

"Hehe, I hear ya.  And thanks honey".

"Yeah well I don't want you to be getting any crazy ideas in thinking this will be a nightly ritual or something".  She shook her head.  "The things I do for you old man".

"You mean the things I do for you, watching your back".

"I guess one day I'd have to thank you".

Meanwhile, she didn't notice the man who sat at a nearby table sipping his drink watching her with every move she made.  He had kept his eyes on her ever since she entered the bar, it was as if the light shined and reflected off her black clothing, which did fit and hugged her body perfectly.  Something about the way she moved made him continue to stare at her as she sat comfortably in her chair toying with the napkin in front of her.  He stood up and decided to introduce himself; after all he did have a way with the ladies.

"A penny for your thoughts?" he spoke up as he sat beside her.

Faye felt this strangler sit beside her and didn't mind, but now that he spoke up she felt annoyed.  _Why can't I ever be left alone? _She asked herself.  _I come here to rest and relax, is that hard to do?  _She decided to let this guy down and easy, so she turned to her left.  "Look I . . . " but she couldn't finished her sentence because she noticed this guy had puffy green hair, brown eyes, nice skin tone, and not to mention handsome.  "Spike Spiegel?" she asked without noticing she had said that out loud.

On the other hand Spike was taken away, how could this gorgeous woman know his name?  "Have we met?" he asked her.

Noticing she had asked her question aloud she played it cool and easy.  "No, but I have seen and heard a lot about you".

"Oh?  Good things I hope".

"Something like that", she simply answered.

"Well, since you know my name how about you tell me yours", he then leaned in.

She lashed out her flirtious smiled and answered "The name's Faye . . . Faye Valentine".

************************************************************************

Author's Note:  I would like to thank all the readers who left me such great reviews.  Thank you.  And well I'm so sorry this chapter took a little over two weeks to post but I had some computer trouble and well you all know how that goes.  Anyway, that's it for chapter one.  I know it's a bit slow for now but remember this is only the beginning.  So please leave a review and tell me what you think of it!!!


	3. Chapter Two: The Enemies Meet

_"The greatest gift to my eyesight is having my eyes set on you."  By. Catherine E. Edejer_

Fatal Attraction:          Chapter Two: The Enemies Meet

"I must say that is a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman like yourself", Spike told Faye, as he looked her up and down. He had to admit that this woman was indeed very attractive and had all the curves in the right places. He had noted that as soon as she walked into the bar the light had somehow shined on her like a spotlight, and something about this woman, other than her looks, called his attention. Maybe it was the way she sat on the stool: crossing her legs, the way she sipped her drink, the way she smiled at the bartender, the way she licked her lips after she was done sipping, or maybe the way her eyes looked. Almost all his enemies knew Spike as being able to read people through their eyes: being able to predict his opponent's next combat move or even guessing a person's thoughts. Maybe this is what made Spike Spiegel the best of the best of the bounty hunters. Yet, those green emerald eyes that belonged to the woman who sat across from, read nothing. He actually could not tell what her motives were. If they were for a hot flaming one nightstand or of they were for a person to talk to, a person to waste time with. Spike did know that this woman hid something mysterious behind that beautiful face of hers.

Faye smirked, noticing the way he stared at her. "Is that your best line or do you say that to all the women you meet?"

"Only to the ones who call my attention".

"Ah, and answer this question for me Mr. Spiegel. Should I be a flatter woman?" Frank, the bartender, then arrived with her check, placed it in front of her, and then left with a wink.

"That's Spike to you and yes I would be flattered if a handsome fella like myself paid your bill", he reached into his pocket and pulled out a few dollar bills, which he placed on the counter. "Now, before you tell me a little bit about yourself, I'd like to know how you know who I am?"

"Well", Faye started and looked down as she quickly scanned his files through her mind. Before she had left for the bar she was given a folder, which contained files, which had been sent by the supreme elder, about her target. She had spent a good hour reviewing everything and had learned that Spiegel did belong to the Red Dragon, was the best of the best, faked his own death just so he could leave the crime syndicate; to live a renewed life, the name of his partner, and all the bounties he was successful in collecting. "I heard about you catching that bounty, what was his name . . . oh Asimov Solensan (bounty from session 1) and the trouble he caused you".

"I can't help but be a popular guy. But anyhow, are you a bounty hunter?"

"Um, I guess you can say that. Let's see, what would a handsome cowboy like yourself would like to know about me?"

"For starters, are you seeing any one?"

Faye smiled. "You're moving a little too fast. As a matter of fact no I'm not".

He smirked "I guess lady luck is on my side after all. What do you say if we continued this little chit – chat elsewhere?

"How can a girl refuse a handsome cowboy's invitation?"

"So I take that as a yes", Spike said as he stood up and extended his hand to her.

She accepted it and added, "Just lead the way". 

Spike and Faye were silently walking down the streets of Jupiter; it was a nice night out with the streetlights shining brightly, people walking about, and cars speeding down its streets. Spike couldn't keep his eyes off of Faye as put she a cigarette to her lips and lit it with her lighter and watched the cigarette and smoke leave her perfectly shaped red lips, watched her hips sway from side to side, and watched her run a hand through her hair; she was truly a work of art. Spike finally chose to speak up.

"So my beautiful lady, what would you say if I took you back to my place?"

She smiled. "I would say that I probably am not the first to return back with you on the first night . . . besides I'm not that easy".

He smirked, "I somehow knew you would say that". He came to a halt, as did she, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love a challenge".

She pushed him away slightly and playfully. "Like I said lunkhead, I'm not that easy".

"At least your hands are still on me". She looked down and noticed her hands were still on his chest; she was about to respond when all of a sudden her communicator, disguised as a watch, sounded off. This was given to her right when she had joined the Black Scorpion, as a guarantee to know where she is at all times and to contact her in case of an emergency. Faye looked down and realized a red light was blinking, which indicated that a message was waiting for her, it was from the syndicate.

"Sorry cowboy but I'm needed elsewhere, until next time", but was held back by her arm as Spike held onto it with one hand.

"How about I meet you tomorrow night, same place, same time?" he asked.

"You got yourself a date . . . Spike".

"Can't wait", he then released her and watched as she walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It would be much appreciated Miss Valentine if you would inform us the next time you leave the building. You're assistance might have been needed" said the Supreme Elder.

"I'm terribly sorry Supreme Elder, I wasn't thinking", she spoke.

"That's quite alright, you have been loyal to us and I'll trust that it won't happen again?"

"Of course not".

"Well then, we must develop a way to track Spiegel down then we can –"

"Excuse me Supreme Elder but I already have it all figure out".

"Oh? Then I assume you have everything under control", the old man then turned to his left. "Brandon", but he didn't respond because he was too busy staring at Faye. "Son!"

"Um, yes father?"

"Note that Miss Valentine will officially be assigned to operation 0930 upon sunrise tomorrow morning".

"Yes father, as you wish".

"Well then Miss Valentine, you are free to go. Oh, and do keep me inform of your process".

"Of course Supreme Elder", with that said she got out of the chair and made her way to the door. She put her hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it when another hand stopped her, she glanced up and realized who it was. "Brandon what do you want now?" she asked exasperatedly. 

"One night with you", upon hearing this Faye rolled her eyes. "Come on, Faye. Ever since you arrived here three years ago I must have fantasized about that moment a million times".

"Well I guess you're going to have to keep on fantasizing about it a million more times because it'll never happen".

"Not even if I keep daddy off your back?"

"I would rather put up with your father's shit than sleep with you. Now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do", she yanked the door open and left with disgust.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Next Night . . .

Spike was already waiting at the bar when Faye came in dressed in a dark blue skirt that was embroidered with white flowers and was a tight white shirt that was V cut, he seen her yet but knew she had made her entrance because all heads and whistling were directed towards her. She finally managed to make her way to the empty stool beside Spike.

"Damn just take a good look at you", he said, as he looked her up and down. "I took it upon myself to order you a drink".

"Oh, and I suppose you know what I like".

"A flesh martini, am I right?" The waiter then came and placed it in front of her.

Faye took a sip and answered, "Right. But don't flatter yourself. I mean I won't want you to get a inflated ego".

"Being here with you is all I need to have to get an inflated ego".

"I must say that as a woman I'm very flattered. But how long would it last?"

"Faye, as long as you're here with me you'll get anything you wish".

"And you wouldn't like anything in return?"

Spike chuckled. "Is that an invitation?"

"You wish . . . but what would you do if it was?" she tested.

"I'll just leave that to the imagination. So do you work alone in catching your bounties?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I do".

"Why all by your lonesome self? Can't find someone that will keep up with you?"

"More like I'm an independent woman. Why do you have someone at your side?"

"As a matter of fact I do. I work with a buddy Jet Black. He's a 36 year old man who has retired from the ISSP because of a minor incident".

"Minor incident?"

"His arm got blown up and the doctors had to replace it with a mechanical one".

Faye winced. "That must've hurt".

"I have an idea. How would you like to join us as a bounty hunter?"

"Join you fellas? Why me?"

"It's been a while since a lady was onboard the ship, actually a woman never really has been on the ship but seeing you makes me want to be with you".

"How do I know this isn't a game? And wouldn't I distract you from your hunting?"

"I promise to behave, obviously you won't have accepted my offer if you didn't think I was a trustworthy guy".

"I might have another intentions".

"Such as?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out".

"So you accept?"

"Yeah, but just remember is this strictly business", added Faye.

"Oh of course", Spike said with a grin. "So would you like to move in tonight?"

"A little anxiously aren't we?"

Spike up his hands up, "Just trying to help you out that's all".

"Actually I think it's a little late and I better get going."

"Let me walk you out then".

The two walked out of the bar and was now outside. "Thank you once again Spike for the lovely evening".

"It wouldn't have been lovely if you weren't here". He then looked intensely into her eyes. Faye at this point couldn't understand why she suddenly felt weak at the knees as she stared into his brown eyes and felt her heart skip a beat as he leans down and drew her into him. Spike's arms slip around her, his intentions are clear. He kisses her on the lips and Faye knows it's wrong and shouldn't give into the ecstatic feeling she has but did. _"Damn this feeling"_, she thought. His kiss is soft yet demanding at the same time. 

Spike drew back. "I'll keep in mind that this is strictly business", he spoke against her lips.

"You be sure and do that", Faye then turned and walked away. As she was walking she reached up and felt her lips, it was as if Spike had set them on fire. "I'll keep that in mind as well", she said to herself and continued down the street.

************************************************************************

Wow, hello everyone! I assume that everyone had thought I was dead or at least that I had abandoned the fanfiction nation, but I haven't! I know, I know, I haven't written anything in like three whole months or so, and I am very truly sorry about that. There's no excuse for not updating, however, ever since school started up again I had drowned myself in it. This is my senior year in high school and so I was looking into college, financial ad, scholar ships, grants, and other that stuff (it is a lot more tiring actually doing all that processing papers for college). However, now that the Thanksgiving four-day weekend had come up I decided to post a chapter and let everyone know that I am indeed alive and am still continuing to write. Thank you for all your patience and do not forget to review! This fic is just getting started; I promise there's a whole lot more to come. So, please everyone. I would like to hear from you!!!!!!!! Until next time cowboys . . . . 


	4. Chapter Three: A Fatal Love

_"I sense when we're together_

_the electricity that is there._

_There exists a sense of fuzziness_

_around us everywhere._

_I know how you feel about me._

_It's in the way you stare._

_It's the way you look into my eyes, it's the way you always care._

_I feel the same way about you,_

_my insides burn like fire._

_I can't help but feel within my soul_

_the burning of desire._

_But it can never be, for we are enemies._

_In my heart I know, this feeling I am not mistaken . . . it is love no doubt,_

_but we can't allow ourselves to love, for we are enemies_

_and I cannot mix business with pleasure."_

Fatal Attraction:           Chapter Three: A Fatal Love__

After that meeting with Spike, Faye didn't know what had come over her that night.  She shook it off and decided to continue with her mission.  The following day she met Spike at the normal spot with her bags packed and ready to go.  She saw him walk up to her with a grin and instantly realized he had made her nervous.  "Why do I get these weird sensations whenever he's around me?" she asked herself.

"I see you're all set and ready to go".  He reached down and picked up her luggage and led the way.  During the walk Spike did most of the talking while Faye kept herself at ease.  Finally, what seemed to be a twenty-minute walk, she saw a large old ship that read "Bebop" with red paint written on the side of it.  "I know it looks like a piece of shit but Jet has done a great job maintaining the inside". 

"Can't say the same about the outside", she muttered.  She followed Spike into the Bebop and noticed that what he had said earlier had been true.  Everything was maintained well and not to mention organized.  She was led down a corridor and finally came to what seemed to be the living room.

Spike set her luggage down and looked around.  "Jet", he called.  "He's probably in his bonsai room trimming some pathetic trees . . . JET!  Where the hell are you".

"Damn it Spike I'm not deaf", he said and walked into the living room.  He was a man who was half bald, did have a mechanical arm, and was surprising in good health.

"I'd like you to meet Faye Valentine, Faye this is Jet Black", Spike introduced them.

"Well well Spike I must hand it to you, you sure know how to pick them", he lifted Faye's hand and kissed it.  "It'll be a great pleasure to work with you.  And if this jerk over here", he indicated to Spike, "gets on your nerves you just tell me and we'll kick his ass off the Bebop", he kissed her hand once more.

"Alright alright Jet, she gets the picture.  But I won't mind the ass kicking part anyhow, I'll lead you to your room Faye".  Spike took her luggage into an empty plain normal sized room that had a window with a glorious view, bed, shelves, dressers, and a lamp that was on top of a bed stand.  "This room isn't much now but I'm sure it'll change within the weeks.  Oh and Faye remember, if you get lonesome for some reason my room is just down the hall to the right, it'll always be open for you", he left with a wink.

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind Cowboy", she answered.  Faye then lifted a briefcase, which she flopped onto the bed.  One the side of the briefcase was a lock which she had to manually unlocked, she then opened the briefcase however instead of it being a normal case, which carried clothing, a laptop was displayed and she immediately greeted with the face of the supreme elder.  "Hello Elder".

"Valentine", he simply said.  "How are things?"

"I'm in.  Mission has started as scheduled".

A month or so had gone by since Faye had moved in with the fellas.  She had had the pleasure of going after their first bounty hunt together and she loved it.  She loved the rush and unexpectable scenarios that would occur, but most of all she loved the company, Spike.  For some odd reason he had finally grew on her, now that was a problem.  He's smart but stupid, handsome but had a huge ego, quiet but mysterious; and what worried her the most was that she found herself actually attracted to him. Of course she never attempted to herself but the feeling was definitely there.  However, she couldn't deny that the main reason she was here was because of her syndicate.  Her syndicate?  Did she really belong to them?  Sure, they had taken her in when she decided to join and when didn't have a place to go, or in other words couldn't remember if she had a place to go, not after she was brought back from the previous state she was in, her cryogenic state.  In addition, they had paid off all of her debts, so in a sense, though she hated to attempt it she did belong to them.  But, what about her?  What of her feelings that she now harvested for Spike?  What will happen will the time came when he would have to find out who she really was?

Faye shook those thoughts out of her mind as she now sat on the yellow couch of the Bebop.  She glanced at her watch that now read 7:30pm.  It was too early to go to bed and too late to go out, as thought as she glanced at what she was wearing, which was a white tank top and a pair of green pajama pants that did bring out her eyes beautifully.  She stretched out, got off the couch, and walked down the hallway with the thought of taking a long hot bath however, as passed by the training room she saw Spike delivering a series of punches and kicks toward the punching bag.  She stood against the frame of the door and took the opportunity to observe the sweat that traveled down his forehead, back, and chest.  Spike didn't even notice her presence until she decided to speak up when she noticed that Spike had stopped to swipe off the sweat on his forehead.

"I see you have given up Cowboy, tried already?"

Spike smirked.  "Well Faye, a person usually is tried when they have practiced for two hours straight nonstop".

Faye stood there as she examined her fingernails.  "If I were you I won't have given up".

"Is that a bet Valentine?"  He asked as he arched his eyebrow.

Faye now walked onto the mat "Take it however you want Spiegel.  But there's one thing I'm going to warn you and that is to never under estimate me".

"With that said and now that I'm warmed up this shouldn't take more than five minutes".  He then stood in a right neutral bow, as did Faye.  "At this point I would usually toss a coin to see who would give the first strike . . . but being the gentleman that I am, I'll let you, being a lady, go first".

"Well, me being the 'lady' I'll take that offer".  Faye delivered a right punch, swirled beside Spike, elbowed him with her left elbow, and flipped him over onto his back.  Spike grabbed her small frame waist and threw her over his head.  She then decided to give Spike a left hook kick however decided against it and delivered a sweep kick instead sending Spike falling onto his back with a loud "thump".

Faye then climbed on top of Spike and whispered, "I told you never to under estimate me", she then smiled.

Spike then quickly flipped her onto her back so that she was the one who was lying underneath him.  "Let me ask you one question Faye: Who now has the upper hand?" he whispered huskily and tenderly into her ear.

Faye's heart started to pound deeply.  _"What is this feeling coming over me?  Is this . . . no wait I couldn't have possibly fallen in love with my target.  It's just not possible," _she thought to herself.  Faye quickly shook those feelings away and lightly pushed Spike off of her.  "Okay Spike, you win", with that said she made her way back into the living room, with Spike hot in pursuit.

Faye was now in the living room sitting on the couch and felt the pressure of her own feelings too overwhelming for her to handle so she started to massage her temples with her fingertips.  A few minutes had past when Faye suddenly felt a pair of rough hands upon her shoulders, massaging her gently.

"I see someone is having a stressful day", Spike whispered into her ear softly and kissed her neck.

"Spike", she said.  "What are you doing?"

"I've come to claim my prize".  He then leaned in wanting to kiss her.  They were now only centimeters apart from each other that Faye could feel his hot breath against her lips as her heart began to pound faster and harder.  "I've never realized the beauty of love, until I was caught in it", those were the last words spoken before they kissed.  It was soft and tender however, it soon grew to passionate kisses.

The kisses sent chills down Faye's spine and set her lips on fire.  _"Why am I falling in love you? I try and try to fight it, but soon I won't be able to hide it"_, she thought as he sent kisses around her jaw bone, down her neck line, and back up to her lips.  _"I don't know what the future holds for us.  I try and forget who and what we are, enemies.  So many thoughts run in my head, this is wrong I know that but, why is that this feels so right?  May it's because whenever I'm with you I know I can never go wrong".  _His kisses help her relax and his words help her breathe.

Spike gently pushed Faye down on the couch so that she was lying underneath him.  Slowly the passion and lust were starting to show as he hugged her tighter to him, of that was possible, and began to drive his arms up and down her sides.  As for Faye she dug one hand in his fluffy green hair as the other traveled down his well-toned chest.  "You are the fire that burns the passion within my soul Faye", he said.  This just made her fight even harder between her emotions.

Just as their passion was getting even more heated Faye's communicator, the watch, sounded off.  Both broke their embrace.  She glanced down and realized it was the syndicate contacting her once again.  "Damn it", she cursed.

"You can answer that later so we can continue where we left off", said Spike with a grin.

"I'm sorry but I can't", with that said she left the living room.

Once inside her bedroom she made sure her door was locked, opened her briefcase, and dialed some numbers on her laptop.  She didn't have to wait that long before her screen appeared with a very furious Supreme Elder.

"Miss Valentine where the hell have you been?  I've been waiting for centuries for your report!" he exaggerated.

"Forgive me Supreme Elder I –"

"Skip the apologies and go directly to the point.  Have you found Spiegel yet?"

"Yes but –"

"When can you deliver him to us?"

"That's what I was about to mention.  Right now isn't the best moment for –"

"The hell it isn't!  I had a locater built into your communicator so I would know exactly where you were at all times.  Tomorrow around noon I'm sending a group, under my son's control, to come to your aid.  Once they get there the agents will be under your orders and you are to make sure Spiegel comes quietly . . . if necessary you have my permission to deliver him harmed but not dead.  You do understand don't you?"

Faye hesitated a moment before she answered.  "Yes . . . of course.  Tomorrow at noon I will deliver Spiegel . . . as promised".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:  This chapter would have been out sooner however I decided to wait until today (April 4,2003), because I would like to dedicate this chapter to the theatrical release of **Cowboy Bebop: The Movie**!!!  (Which I may add that I'm going to go see it tonight)  Oh, and please don't forgot to review, review, and review.  Thanks everyone for the wonderful support!


	5. Chapter Four: Blinded By Love

_As I think about it I realize I have done nothing "Even if love is full of thorns, I'd still embrace it for I know that in between those thorns, there is a rose that's worth all the pain"._

Fatal Attraction: Chapter Four: Blinded by Love

11:45am the next day . . .

Faye was sitting on the living room couch scanning through a magazine and was frequently glancing at her watch while Spike sat on a chair across the room noticed her nervousness.

"Hey you two I'm going out to the back, in other words to the hanger. The Swordfish needs some repairs and Spike I expect you to keep it in one piece from now on", Jet said.

"Hey, it wasn't by fault I flew into the explosives Decker had set up (bounty from session 6, Faye originally flew into them). How was I suppose to know he had that planned out? You know the whole story already so I won't bother repeating the story to you." Spike then turned to Faye. "You agree with me right Faye?"

But Faye was off in another world. She enjoyed the way he looked whenever he was in a heated discussion, even if he was arguing over something stupid with Jet. The way he had his lips curled and the way those discolored eyes dared anyone to defy him made her love him even more. She still debated with herself: Stay true to her mission or stay true to her heart? If she chose to stay true to her heart then that would mean she would have to confess to Spike who she really was and would risk the chance of him hating her, though he would be alive; or staying true to her mission, completely the job though, would risk the life of her love. As she continued this debate within herself she heard her name being called in a distance.

"Faye", Spike said as he waved a hand in front of her face to see if she was still in this world.

"Huh? Oh yeah, absolutely". She then glanced down at her watch once again, which now read 11:52am. As the two men continued their discussion Faye reached behind her back and felt the gun that was tucked in her pants. "Anytime, they should be arriving at any moment". She glanced at Jet and Spike. This would be easier if Jet wasn't around. Why should two people get hurt if they simply wanted one man? "Seriously Jet, why continue this stupid argument anyway? If the lunkhead honestly thinks he didn't do a damn thing wrong then why argue with him? No one is going to change his mind so why even bother? It's pointless", she said casually and went back to flipping through her magazine.

"ARGH!" exclaimed Jet. "Great, not only do I have one person against me, I now have two! I warning you Spike", he said as he turned to face him, "if you wreck up the Swordfish one more time, just once more you'll be the one who'll be paying me to work. Understand?" With that said he marched off into the hanger. 

With the two of them being alone once again, Spike sat across from Faye, so very close, and brushed the bangs that hung loosely around her face. She hated it when he was near her. He always had an affect on her. "Faye, I couldn't help but notice you seem a little nervous. Still heated a bit from yesterday night, I suppose I do seem to have that affect on women". He tilted her chin upwards so he could stare into her beautiful face and those lovely green eyes of hers.

"God Spike, if loving and caring for you is a crime then I'm guilty as accused. I have no defense, the only thing I did was fall in love with you. What more can I say? I'm guilty because I fell in love with my target", her heart seem to tell Faye yet, her mind told her differently. "He's just your target, your enemy, your mission. You cannot betray the syndicate because of one man. How can you throw three years of training and loyalty to waste?" Honestly she did not know what to do. Faye ran her right hand through her short purple hair as she thought about the good times she had on this ship. For example, the many times she argued with Spike over a bounty, the many times he had gotten her out of trouble, Jet's horrible cooking, and most importantly she will always remember how she loved but hated the way Spike made her feel whenever he stared into her eyes, it was as if he could see right though her. "Damn him".

* FLASHBACK *

" . . . Once they get there the agents will be under your orders and you are to make sure Spiegel comes quietly . . . if necessary you have my permission to deliver him harmed but not dead. You do understand don't you?"

Faye hesitated a moment before she answered. "Yes . . . of course. Tomorrow at noon I will deliver Spiegel . . . as promised".

The Supreme Elder eyed her suspiciously, "Valentine, it appears that something is wrong".

"What? No, s-sir. Why would you think something like that?"

"It appears differently from where I'm sitting . . . you aren't having second thoughts about this, are you? He asked as he rubbed his chin.

Faye changed her attitude quickly, it was then that she realized she was going to follow orders, and answered with sternness, "Sir with all do respect, you yourself specifically assigned me to this mission because of my dedication, devotion, qualities, skills, and my reputation. I will complete this mission".

"Let's just hope that you do, for your sake".

* END OF FLASHBACK *

That same night Faye had gone around the ship and had unlocked all the doors to the ship in order to make it easier for the syndicate to enter, she was now waiting for them. She glanced over at Spike who was now sitting at the kitchen table exhale his smoke from a cigarette. "He honestly has no clue to what awaits him". Almost as if an answer to her thoughts she heard scratching noises coming from the outside of the ship. "They're here". Then there was a huge explosion that came from the outside of the ship, and as a result, shook the entire ship from within. 

Spike fell from the seat however recovered quickly and ran to where Faye was. "Faye are you alright?" he asked as he helped her off the ground, apparently she too had fallen off the couch. "Come on we gotta get out of here", with that said he grabbed Faye by the wrist and proceeded to the hallway however was greeted with the end of a pistol held by a man who was wearing a black suit accompanied by ten more men who were also dressed the same.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Mr. Spiegel but I have orders to bring you back alive", Brandon spoke as he continued to hold the pistol to his head.

"Is that so? Sorry to disappoint you gentlemen but it ain't happening", in a move to quick for them to stop him, Spike jumped and pulled Faye behind the couch, instantly drew his own pistol, and began firing at the men. He wanted to aim for the man who was their leader; he figured that if he wounded him therefore weakening the group. "Why the hell do they want me?" he asked himself as he peeked over the couch and fired a bullet into a man's leg and hid back behind the couch. "What difference does it make? I'm just starting to warm up". He peered once again and spotted a man reloading his own pistol, taking this advantage he fired the man and succeeded in wounding him in the rib cage. Turning his head to the right he fired aimed at the leg of a third agent, then he saw that their leader was distracted attending the wound of one of his fellow men. Spike smiled evilly as fired a bullet his way but unfortunately another man collated with the bullet, wounding him in the chest. Within minutes he was out of bullets and quickly reloaded as fast as he could, soon enough his was firing once again.

Faye, meanwhile, stared at Spike in awe. She had to admit this guy was good, too good as a matter of fact. In ten minutes Spike had managed to wound a man in the shoulder, another in the leg, one in the stomach, and a fourth in rib cage. What was she waiting for? If she didn't make her more soon this guy will sure enough kill everyone, her mission would be a failure, and the syndicate would turn their back on her; and that was something she just couldn't allow to happen. Faye pulled out her pistol and pointed it to Spike. His eyes went wide with bewilderment. "HOLD YOUR FIRE!" she commanded and immediately the agents stopped.

"What the hell is this Faye?" Spike asked angrily.

"Sorry Spiegel but I'm on their side so, if you would be so kind as to put your gun down and follow directions it'll be much appreciated", she spoke with firmness. Spike was way too stunned to react. Faye grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up from behind the couch and then pushed him with her gun. "Go on. Walk over to my men".

"Like I said before, I demand to know what to the hell is going on here?" he said through clenched teeth.

"You're not as smart as you seem Spike", said Faye. "I am an undercover agent for the Black Snake Syndicate and was assigned to turn you over to them". It didn't take a genius to realize that Spike was now flaming with anger as he continued to stare at her, at this woman whom he came to care deeply about. 

"Sorry but I don't intent to come back with you people", with that said, Spike easily kicked the gun out of Faye's hand.

"You may be the one who has the upper hand Faye but do make a note never to underestimate me, so, I suggest you reconsider your actions".

"He has something on his mind. Is he up to something?" Faye narrowed her eyes. "Spike, are you threatening me?" He didn't answer and Faye gave out a small laugh. "I should hardly think that a man in your position should challenge me".

"Well I highly suggest you consider the way you talk to anyone with that attitude, it may get you into trouble some day", Jet said as he appeared behind them holding onto two enormous machine guns; and without any warning his started to fire unexpectedly.

"Everyone get down!" Faye commanded, but unfortunately all of her men were either wounded or killed except for her and Brandon. Seeing she no longer had control of the situation she shouted another command. "Abort mission!" She then became a post for two of the wounded help to lean on and some even helped carry the dead. They left as quickly as they had come. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faye, Brandon, and the rest of the men returned to the Black Snake Syndicate compound and kicked opened the door to the main office. There they dropped the bodies of the dead men and the wounded fell on their knees.

"Supreme Elder I –"

"What the hell is this?" he demanded.

"Father, it seems Spiegel is far more wiser than we thought", Brandon began.

"You fool of course he is! Isn't that one of the things I told you about him? Well isn't it?" He chose not to answer. "I thought so. And you Miss Valentine, don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"No sir not a thing".

"I take full credit for what happened father. It is my fault I should have listened to her orders the first time she gave it", Brandon lied.

"Well if that's true then I'm sorry for doubting you Miss Valentine, and as for you Brandon, we'll talk later. You two are now dismissed".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jet softly knocked on Spike's door. "Yo Spike". No response came so he knocked a second time. "Spike? You okay buddy?" Again no response came. "I'm coming in", he said and entered the room. Jet noticed that Spike was lying on his bed with his yellow shirt unbutton and shoes and coat on the floor. "How are you feeling?"

A moment of silence passed before he chose to respond. "How do you expect me to feel Jet?" He gave a small smile and continued. "Every I close my eyes I see her face, then I remember the laughter and kisses we shared . . . it's like she . . ."

"Controls your heart?"

Spike sat up and faced him. "I didn't realized I loved her until I found out today who she really is, until the pain hit me. But now that's all changed . . . damnit, I hate her!"

"Why do you think they're after you?"

"A few years ago, when I was still part of the Red Dragon, we didn't get along with the Black Scorpion. One day they sent an attack party and I naturally killed them, apparently they want vengeance".

"I see. What do you have in mind?"

"Before the two syndicates were enemies a yearly annual dinner party was hosted and for the sake of a dispute we continued that yearly reunion when we became enemies. And if I'm not mistaken that reunion is next month, no doubt Faye will be there. . . and so will I".


	6. Chapter Five: Hearts Aflame

_"Love is the greatest feeling you will ever have, yet it is also one of the greatest sorrows. There is so much suffering, but then there are times when the crying, pain, and heartache are worth it. Those moments are perfect, they are right. Those moments make all the suffering worthwhile. It's those moments we should live for". _

Fatal Attraction: Chapter Five: Hearts Aflame

A Couple Weeks Later . . .

Faye Valentine was dressed in black sport bra that was outlined in a sliver – grayish color, black spandex shorts to match, white tennis shoes, and her hair was clip back to avoid any hairs that might get in her way. She was in a training room, a room that was not used to workout but was used to workout combat abilities, and was now climbing up a fake cliff that was nail to the wall. She had a tiny ear piece that she herself put in her ear just before her climbing, in case something should happen and she was needed ASAP; in addition, some wiring was strapped to her back just in case she should loose her balance and fall, but please she didn't need that! She didn't need any help because she was Faye Valentine the independent, emotionless, frisky, hard to control woman . . . or was she? Ever since the shoot out at the Bebop a few days ago Faye could no longer keep a steady thought. She was much to occupied going over the occurrence of what happened that night. Surely it was ridiculous! Since when did she feel any love towards that man? Probably since he had grown on her during their time together. "_Love is blind after all"_, her mind spoke to her. 

But enough was enough. Faye shook those thoughts out of her head and focused what was ahead of her, the cliff climbing practice. She carefully placed each hand and foot in a crack as she continued to climb up the cliff. This was good for strength, endurance, the ability to cope with stress, and believe it or not, the use of critical thinking skills. She put her left hand on the next slot, then her right foot, then her right hand, and as she was about to lift her left foot to the next available slot she nearly lost her balance. "_Steady now. Just one time at a time, one foot and hand after the other"_, she tried to encourage herself as a drop of sweat dripped down from her forehead to the left side of her face. "_That's it Faye, almost there". _As she was about to move on to the next slot she heard someone on her ear piece speak out to her, "Doesn't someone look sexy in her workout clothes, especially looking at the view from behind".

"Damnit Brandon", Faye spoke back as she lost her balance and fell off. She was now being lowered to the ground with the help of the wires. Once she was on the ground she was unhooking the wires that were connected to her, she was then greeted by no other than a smiling Brandon, and she greeted him with piercing narrowing eyes.

"I see someone's loosing her concentration skills, but that can be forgiven with the body that she posses", he spoke to her as he circled her.

When Faye was done unhooking the wires she looked up at him. "I'm not amused", she then walked around him and wanted to proceed across the room when he grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"Maybe there's something I can do to amuse you", he whispered.

Faye gave him a disgusted face and answered, "Somehow I doubt that", and yanked her hand back and continued to walk across the room. She felt like she was being watched and therefore glanced at the left corner of her eyes, sure enough she was right. She stopped and asked annoyed, "Can I help you with something Brandon?"

"I'm just trying to imagine how glorious you would look at the yearly reunion. As a matter of fact I don't suppose you would accept going to it with a handsome man now, would you?"

"Really? Actually I would so just tell me when this 'handsome man' comes and believe me I'll make my appearance known", she answered sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm heading for my room". Faye started to walk away when she stopped shortly to glance over her shoulder. "And don't you even think of following", she then walked away.

Faye's room was located on the second level that had more than 30 rooms located on it. It was a large single room that was carpeted with a dark gray color, walls were painted with a soft gray color with the edges being painted white, a queen size bed, a large window, which overlooked the compound, and a white door that led to the bathroom. It was just your regular standardized bedroom; nothing more and nothing less. 

Faye locked the door behind her and automatically went to the bathroom. There she turned on the shower and adjusted the water until it was luke warm, undressed, and climbed in. She put her head in first so that the water could soak her hair and then turned around so that the water could run down her back. With her eyes closed she just stood in one place letting the water wash away the guilt she now had, in addition one man haunted her thoughts. "Damn that man, damn him", she spoke to herself.

Yet again Faye was having flashbacks of their time together. Remembering how he flirted with her, his kisses and the way he send electricity waves up her spine, which caused her heart to fire. Faye shook her head, "It's not meant to be, it's just not". With that said she grabbed a bar soap and somewhat furiously began to scrub away at her body. It was as if she were trying to wash away the memories she still had, and in a way trying to wash away the love she still held for that man, Spike Spiegel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The yearly annual dinner party was held at a luxurious ballroom, it was like a palace inside. The walls were a white color, the ceiling held a crystal ball that was decorated with tiny diamonds and controlled the quality of the lights, there was a staircase that was carpeted with dark blue color and was made of platinum, there was a stage where the band played soft classical music, the bar was nicely organized with every drink you could possibly think of, and last but not least both syndicates were dressed formally and stared at one another with looks that could kill. The dinner had been quiet but once the dancing started each syndicate segregated themselves.

Faye had just emerged from the bathroom and was now walking towards the bar. She was dressed in a silky red dress that fit her body perfectly, hugging every curve, not to mention it came up to her knees, wearing red heels, and pined her hair back. 

"What can I get for you Miss?" the bartender asked as she sat on a stool.

"Wine please", she answered. During the past few weeks she ignored and hid the pain that had been eating at her heart. At times she had regretted what she did to Spike, then again he was her mission. Faye closed her eyes for a second and imagined the way he smirked.

"Here you go Miss", the bartender said as he placed the cup of wine in front of her.

Faye took it in her hands and took a long deep sip. She then toyed with her cup of wine by circling one finger around the edge and stared blanking ahead of her. Just then she felt a pair of hands upon her waist and someone say "You look absolutely lovely tonight". Immediately she slapped those hands off of her, "Watch the hands Brandon".

He spun the stool, which she was sitting on, so she could face him. "What I would give to have you in my arms Faye".

"You can only look cause that's all you're getting from me". Just then the lights dimmed and the band started to play a soft melody.

"Would you give me the pleasure in having this dance?" he asked, and held out his hand.

Faye rolled her eyes. "Will you ever give up?"

"As long as you keep resisting me the more I'll keep on trying . . . I love the challenge. Besides you still own me a favor for getting my father off your back when you failed your mission, the least you can do is dance with me. Who knows, maybe you'll even enjoy it".

"Somehow I doubt that", and took another sip from her wine.

As soon as she was done Brandon took the cup out of her hands, placed on the counter, and dragged Faye to the dance floor. He put both of her hands around his neck and placed his on her waist. Faye just turned her head to the side wishing for the moment for the song to end as Brandon grinned widely.

Meanwhile a man wearing a black tuxedo and a black hat, which covered his face, walked in and proceeded his way to the corner of the ballroom, hidden by the shadows that cast over him. He glanced the room carefully: the staircase, bar, tables, and finally the dance floor. He finally spotted the person who he was looking for, she looked like a goddess. He also noticed she was dancing with another man who was awfully close and felt jealously and rage overcome him. He continued to stare at these two for a while, without taking into consideration that two or three songs had passed, but did concern that the man's hand was traveling slowly down the woman's body. Enough was enough; it was time to make his presence known. This man walked directed to the couple, keeping his head down, which was still covered by his hat, and asked in a deep voice that was not his own "Mind if I cut in?"

Faye, who was anxious to get away from Brandon, answered for him. "No, not at all". He gave her hand to this man and left the dance floor.

She put one hand on his shoulder and the other was held in his hand while the other was about her waist, pulling her close to him. "I couldn't thank you enough, and your name sir?" 

"Oh I think you already know it", he spoke in his normal voice and lifted his head so that he was staring directly at her.

"Spike? No it's not possible. How did you – "

"Know?" he asked, cutting her off. "Well if you did your homework on me then you should remember that I was once part of the Red Dragon and I too attend these annual dinner parties". Faye at this point felt very uncomfortable with him and tried to pull away but Spike just pulled her even closer, so close that their faces were inches from each other's. "Now you be a good girl and act normal, then when this song ends you and I will go up the staircase and into a room. There are a lot of questions that were left unanswered", he whispered in her ear.

Faye stood silent and shivered as goose bumps were sent down her spine.She then felt her cool self return and answered in the same cold voice that matched his own, "Fine, just lead the way". They then continued to dance smoothing to the melody of the song and became so enthralled with each other's intense stare. As Faye stared into his eyes she noticed that pain that was there and the damage she had done to him. 

Before she even realized it the song had came to an end and Spike placed one hand on her waist and gently guided her up the staircase, trying to make it as normal as possible. When they were both far enough away from the ballroom he replaced his hand upon her arm and was pulling her with force. Spike picked a random room and opened the door, shoved Faye in, and then closed the door behind them. 

Faye was the first one to speak upon entering the room. "Listen Spike I don't own you any explanations. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm probably wanted down at the ballroom", she then tried to leave however anger built up inside of Spike and therefore he grabbed her by the arms and yanked her to him. 

"Who do you think you are? I say when it's the best time to talk and I've decided that right now is that best time".

"There's nothing to discuss. It's true that I'm a member of the Black Snake Syndicate; I was hired to turn you over to them. That's all, nothing more and nothing less".

"I don't believe you", he simply said.

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't believe it was nothing more than a mission".

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You're going to say that all those kisses we shared before was just part of a mission? Come on Faye, a blind person doesn't have to see in order to realize you have feelings for me as I do for you".

"You underestimate me Spike . . . I guess you do have a huge ego".

"Only when I'm around you", he told her leaning in so his face was just centimeters apart. "I thought that by telling myself and Jet that I hated you than sooner or later I would come to believe it. But now I realize that by lying, it just makes me want you even more".

"Spike . . ."

"There are some things in life that catch your eye, and then, there are those that capture your heart. You are one of those things to me. I've seen many things and one thing I learned is that life is like a wild horse, either you live it or it gets left behind", with that said he kissed her on the lips and was gently separating them with his tongue with Faye pulled back.

"We shouldn't be doing this Spike. This is a mistake".

"I learned in life that there are no such things as mistakes. There's what you do and what you don't do. Now answer my first question Faye. If you could forget the situation that we're in, forget who you are, and forget that we're enemies, what would you do now?"

At this point Faye let her feelings and passion respond to that answer. She reached up and kissed Spike fully on the lips, and he, of course respond back. She felt his strong arms wrap around her little waist and his passionate tongue enter her mouth with its sweet taste. They let all the passion, lust, and love control them. Spike sent kisses around her jawbone, down her neckline, and back up to her lips just like he had done before. He then gently pulled down the straps of her dress one at a time as she took off his coat tossed it to the floor and now worked to unbutton his shirt. Spike then walked toward the bed while his lips never left her own and gently lowered her onto the bed with her lying beneath him. Spike helped Faye unbutton his shirt and now, with his chest exposed, she started to run her hands over it and over his back as he continued to kiss her, sending waves of electricity to her body. 

"You have no idea what you do to me Faye".

She smiled, "Oh I think I do".

Through the heat of their passion the two became lovers throughout the night.


	7. Chapter Six: “It just wasn’t meant to be...

_You are my burning desire,_

_You are the one who feeds my fire in your eyes,_

_I see ecstasy nobody but you and me my heart aches only for you,_

_You have got me under your spell having you like this can be hell._

_Like the heat of darkness,_

_I feel the fire like a burning passion,_

_I feel the desire that I need your love._

_Touch me, hold me, and give to me your smile._

Fatal Attraction: Chapter Six: "It just wasn't meant to be"

It must have been 11:30 in the morning as Spike awoke, yawned, and stretched out. He turned over on his side and faced the beautiful woman who laid asleep next to him. _"She truly is a goddess", _he smiled and climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. He couldn't remember the last time he actually slept through the night peacefully. Once his was done with his shower he dried himself with a towel, which he then wrapped around his waist and went back to the bedroom. 

Upon entering it he noticed Faye was now awake sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed, and was bent over putting on her heels. Spike grinned and made his way over to her. "Leaving so soon?" he asked and then kissed her shoulder. He then started to kiss her neck but then Faye pulled away.

"Spike about last night – "

"Amazing wasn't it?"

She stood up and faced him. "It shouldn't have happened".

"What?"

"There's just so much between us that stands in our way".

"And what do you expect me to do about it? Pretend that it never happened?" he asked with anger. "Or pretend it was a forbidden dream that can never happen?"

"Like it or not Spike I'm still a member of the syndicate and you are still my target".

"Yeah but that can change Faye. Leave it behind you and come back with me to the Bebop. You can't lie to yourself that you enjoyed the life of adventure".

She took a deep breath and continued. "You don't understand. If I run away now they'll never stop looking for me until I'm dead for betraying them by running off with their enemy. What kind of life is that? I'm sorry but I cannot live on the run".

"I've walked down that path before".

"Yeah? Well I guess I'm not as strong as you", Faye said and walked to the door. Before she turned the knob she faced him once more. "You should leave now before anyone realizes you're here".

"So that's that? What will happen the next time we meet? I'm guessing it won't be a friendly reunion".

"You've guessed right. I will go back to my plans and you will go back to yours", she turned and opened the door however was stopped, once again, by Spike's words.

"Loving you is something I never thought I would do. What more can I say, you stole my heart from the very start", he said.

"It just wasn't meant to be", Faye said and left the room before he had a chance to see her watery eyes, leaving him, as well as herself, with a broken heart.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the center of the interrogation room was a large white round table with eleven seats, ten of those seats were occupied. The ten members were all waiting impatiently for their last member to appear. The Supreme Elder was un - amused however he didn't have to wait that long for the eleventh member to appear. She was wearing her uniform, opened and closed the door, then sat in the unoccupied seat that was waiting for her. 

"Tell me Brandon what time is it?" the Supreme Elder asked.

"12:56 pm on a Saturday afternoon father", he answered.

"Ah! And could you please refresh my memory and tell me when this meeting was suppose to take place?" he asked with anger in his voice.

When this question was asked the eleventh member decided to speak up. "12:30 pm on this Saturday afternoon", she answered while smoothing out her shirt and adjusting her belt back into place.

"I'm glad to hear you were informed of this meeting Miss Valentine. And please do tell us what the excuse is, we will like to be enlighten".

"Sir I don't have an excuse I was just slightly side tracked that's all".

"Side tracked? So you mean to tell us that during the last two years we have sent you on missions you never, at even once, became side tracked. Yet, today you are", he then rubbed his chin as he had a pensive look on his face. "And it seems that it always revolves around operation 0930, doesn't it Miss Valentine?"

"With all do respect father we must continue on with the meeting", Brandon intervened. He then glanced over at Faye smirked and mouthed, "You own me".

"Yes, very well then. Apparently operation 0930 did not go so well and another case has come into our hands. Therefore I've decided that it will be put on hold and divert our attention elsewhere."

"And what is this new mission sir?" 

"Glad you asked that question Miss Valentine", and dropped some files in front of her. 

"His name is Decker (bounty from session 7). He is known for the dragon tattoo he has, in addition he is also known for being a computer genius who knows how to built and haul heavy explosives very well. This benefits us perfectly because once we have Decker in our hands then we can have him construct explosives for our syndicate . . . the perfect revenge against the Red Dragon and of course, how can we forget, against Spiegel. However, Miss Valentine you will remain on operation 0930 it will just be postponed".

"Yes sir, I understand perfectly". 

"Are you positive? There's no misunderstanding or miscommunication between us? I wouldn't want another incident to occur".

"None, without a doubt. I will deliver Spiegel to you . . . as promised".

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Listen Spike I don't want to see you depressed over some woman. Especially if she pretended to be a comrade and a friend you trusted in then, unexpectedly, betrays you and learn that you're her target", Jet told Spike who was laying on the couch.

He had he right arm over his eyes, trying to drown himself away from the world. "I just want to be left alone for a while".

"Grow up and do whatever you have to do to get Faye out of your mind".

"You don't nor wouldn't want to know how it feels to have your heart stomped on by a woman who you care deeply for. Besides I really don't have time or need one of your lectures but I wish I had a hang – over the size of Jupiter maybe it'll help me forget about my problems for a while".

"Yeah it might help but then when you're sober you can't deny the fact that you're still Faye's target and mission. There's no doubt in my mind she's a loyal person to her syndicate and will not turn her back on them. So before you get yourself all messed up I suggest you think about it twice", crossing his arms.

"Well then, let's change the subject shall we? Has there been any new news?"

Jet smirked. "Glad to see you're back and as a matter of fact there's a new bounty for 12 million woolongs. His name is Decker, responsible for building and hauling high tech heavy explosives, has a dragon tattoo, and is consider highly dangerous".

"Well then why don't we get all the sources and information we need to track this bounty down, then maybe I can get that plate of beef with vegetables I've been craving for". 

***********************************************************************

Author's Note: Hey all! Thanks to those of you readers who continue to follow this fic. Please excuse any errors there may be because I did not have the time to edit this chapter however, I did want to upload. Thanks again, and don't forget to leave a review! 


	8. Chapter Seven: Her Ultimate Decision

_"I just can't get you out of my head, you are everywhere I look and you are even in my dreams at night. I have no clue as to where my life is heading but I do know that I fell in love with you even if it was forbidden. This feeling inside is wrong but what am I to do? My mind tells me to forget you yet, my heart screams at me to run back into your arms. I wish this battle within can just stop and maybe then I can answer this one question: Why did I fall in love with you?"_

Fatal Attraction: Chapter Seven: Her Ultimate Decision

A Few Weeks Later . . .

"Hey Jet you sure this Decker guy is meeting here in the back alley of the Booster Café?" Spike asked through his communicator. Jet personally made sure that it had been link directly to the Bebop, because knowing Spike danger came whenever he went and for some odd reason danger had always been attracted to him. 

Even though Jet was techniquely still Spike's comrade, Jet felt it was his duty to watch out for him; almost it was a fatherly duty of his. Or perhaps the real reason why Jet looked out for Spike was probably because he reminded him of his younger self; he was still part of the ISSP. During those days he had to admit that he was, not only, young but also physically built, intelligent, good looking and the best there was. The only difference between Spike and Jet's young self was that he knew when he was way over his head. Unfortunately Spike was way too stubborn for his own good. "Yeah I'm sure. Supposedly he has an exchange to do with a customer so you just sit tight and wait until he appears. Besides, just think of the number of days we can eat healthy . . . and maybe for once you can quit your whining", Jet spoke.

"That's easy for you to say. I'm here hidden in the shadows with boredom as a partner while you just play with your little trees". 

"Stop complaining will you? Man, there's just no satisfying you is there?"

"Nope, I guess there's not, but that's another story". Spike then reached into his jacket and pulled out a cigarette, put it to his lips, took out a light, and deeply inhaled. "Hey Jet, how many bottles of beer on the wall so you think I can count before Decker shows his face?" He then heard some mumble come from the other end. "Specking of which how do you know about this exchange Decker has?"

"Let's just say being the genius that I am I have special ways and connections".

"Really now? Well did these 'special ways and connections' give you any info on how the guy looks?"

"No, sorry. That, my friend, you'll just have to figure out".

"Oh joy", he said sarcastically. 

Meanwhile, across the street was a café center where Faye, Brandon, and some men from the Black Scorpion were patiently sitting back waiting for Decker to also show his face. Brandon gave an order to one of the men to use a pair of binoculars and keep a look out for Decker, according to him he should be showing up at any moment. Decker was wanted for his expertise in explosives and the syndicate already has plans for him. With the power of possessing deadly explosives and the correct amount of men power the Black Scorpion would be unstoppable.

Faye sat in one of the chairs at a table seated for two, dressed in her uniform, and was drinking a cup of hot coffee while she was in a trance of deep thought. The syndicate had noticed a strangle difference in her lately and asked if there was anything they can do. She had answered that there was a number of things on her mind and that she would be fine but in reality she knew there was only one person that occupied her thoughts, Spike. She was confused about the whole situation. Yes, she had promised to complete her mission but when the moment came, will she be strong enough to deliver him as promised? A part of her was saying: _Forget about him you two live in two separate worlds. Spike is just a mission and no more than a mission. _Yet another part of her was screaming out: _No, screw the syndicate and run back into the arms of the only man who has and will always have your heart. _Faye shook her head, as if her thoughts will somehow vanish, and traced her forefinger along the edge of the cup.

"Anything I can do for you beautiful?" Faye glanced up and noticed Brandon had sat down in the chair across from her.

"What do you want now?" She asked with annoyance and took a sip of her coffee.

"Now is that any way you should be treating me? I would think that in any case you should be treating me with a little more love, I mean I did change the subject when father was interrogating you with questions considering your relation with Spiegel. Though I must admit that I do agree with him".

"What are you talking about? I have nothing to do with the target".

"Whatever, that is none of my business. Why should I care right? You're a part of the Black Scorpion and will always be, you know as well as I do that if anyone should betray us they will be hunted down for the rest of their pathetic life".

"Why do you choose to bring that up?"

"Just a reminder to you that's all".

"For what?"

"Like a said, it was just a reminder", he then narrowed his eyes. "The syndicate will never stop looking until that betrayer is dead". His eyes then returned to life. "Anyway let's talk about things more important, you and me. A romantic dinner for two and dessert back at my place, what do you say?"

"First of all there will never be a 'you and me' thing between us".

"Fine I agree with you. Let's just skip the dinner and go straight for the dessert".

"Hold it why don't I just repay you by giving you my gratitude".

"Faye all I'm asking is –"

"Ma'am! Sir!" the man on watch called.

"Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait. I'm discussing some business with Miss Valentine".

"Yes sir I know but I wouldn't have interrupted if it wasn't important".

"What is it?" Faye asked.

"A few minutes ago Decker made his appearance and was probably waiting for his customer when Spiegel appeared from the shadows and is now holding a gun to his head. I know we are here because of Decker and I also know that operation 0930 is still in progress so what are we to do now?"

Faye was speechless. If Spike is really there what is she to do now? Once again all these emotions was tearing her up and didn't give her time to think when all of a sudden she heard Brandon say "It seems that fate is on our side. Things just has gotten interesting, gather up your weapons gentlemen and prepare for a shootout tonight we take two bastards in at the same time".

"What's wrong Decker? Don't understand English? I said hands up", Spike said as he held onto a gun that was aimed at Decker. 

"What do you want? Explosives? I'll give you a great deal on some if you let me go unharmed".

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid as to let a twelve million bounty walk away? I am a bit slow but not stupid. I plan on eating well for a few days so I suggest you put your hands up so we can get this over with".

"That's where you're wrong Spiegel. I suggest **you** put **your** hands up so we can get this over with".

Spike turned around and realized there stood Brandon, standing beside him was Faye, along with several other men all pointing their weapons at him. He took a good look at Faye and noticed she was dressed in her black uniform as were the others, clearly the syndicate trusted her and the men were all loyal to her and surely she would never turn her back on them, not even for the one night they had shared together. He glanced over to his right and noticed that his twelve million bounty had run off. "What if I refuse to obey?"

"Then we'll have to use force and believe me it won't be pretty".

Spike smirked. "I thought you'd say that". He took out his gun and started to fire directly at them, with the exception of Faye, and ran behind a wall for protection. He continued to fire at them while they did the same soon Spike was out of bullets and was quickly reloading, noticing he didn't have any more bullets for another reload he knew he had to get out of there as fast as possible. He spotted another nearby wall and so he decided to make a run for it. "Is that all you got?" he yelled over the shooting and of course there was no response. Spike was running to the other wall when he felt a shot of pain in his right leg, this quickly caused him to loose his balance and fall to the ground. As Spike was about to climb up to his feet he saw someone run up behind him and elbow him to the ground once again, in addition that same man grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled back forcing him face Brandon.

"So, you're the asshole that murdered many of my fellow members three years ago huh? Well I'm glad I can finally avenge them", he then punched Spike in the face causing his face to turn to the right as well as bleeding from the right side of his mouth.

"Hn, is that all you got? I bet my mother could do worse".

This made Brandon furious and kneed him in the stomach causing him to bend over in pain. "Unfortunately my father ordered me to bring you back alive however he didn't say unharmed". Brandon signaled for the men to come in closer. "Teach Spiegel a lesson", they nodded and started to beat up on Spike. Punches and kicks were delivered all over his body as Brandon smiled and Faye turned away.

It seemed forever until Brandon called a halt to the beating but when he did Spike already had bruises that were starting to show, bleeding, and not to mention his clothes were a total mess. "Now will you corporate with us?"

Spike lift up his head and answered "Fuck you", and spit in his direction.

"I think you need another beating maybe this time some sense will get knocked into you. Men, if you will please –"

"No wait!" Faye interrupted. "Don't you think he has had enough? We want him alive and kicking not close to death".

"I prefer death. Continue", upon his command the beating started once again.

And once again Faye looked down however this time she was having flashbacks of their time together. She remembered how he flirted with her, the way he held her when they danced, his kisses and the way he send electricity waves up her spine which caused her heart to fire. Most of all the passionate words he spoke to her during their lovemaking. _"You are the fire that burns the passion within my soul Faye". _Yes, she recalled that night perfectly. _" . . . let love lead the way". _At this point she had decided to follow his advice and therefore she took out her gun and fired three shots into the air. The men stopped and turned in her direction meeting her dark piercing eyes as she held onto her gun, which was now aimed directly at them. "Back away from Spike or else". 


	9. Chapter Eight: Loves Leads the Way

_I don't see how you could possibly ask  
If the love we have is true  
If only you could realize  
My only thoughts are of you  
You're always on my mind  
You're always in my heart  
I only hope and pray  
That we may never part  
The love I feel for you  
Is truly one of a kind  
And I hope it may last forever  
Because more like it I'll never find  
Each time we are together  
Even more am I reassured  
That soon all your doubts  
Might finally be cured  
I know what comes with being so close  
With all the emotions, there is clutter  
But trust me when I tell you  
The love we have is like no other_

Fatal Attraction: Chapter Eight: Loves leads the way

Upon her command and through her dark piercing eyes no one made a move. "Did I stutter? I said back away from Spike", Faye repeated once again, glancing at Spike who was hugging his ribcage.

Brandon turned around and smiled. "I guess father was right after all, you do have a soft spot for Spiegel".

"Believe what you want to believe but back away from him now or else you'll find yourself full of holes", she then released the safety trigger. "You know I will shoot".

Brandon continued to eye her as he said. "You heard Miss Valentine gentlemen". They all nodded as they backed away from Spike. "There, now are you satisfied?"

"Not yet, you too as well, back away. Oh, and don't even think about doing anything foolish. Believe me I won't hesitate to shoot you".

He did what he was told. "I just don't understand you Faye. I've known you for three years and during that time you never once glanced my way. I've tried everything I could think of to try to get you to notice me, but nothing seemed to work. Then here comes this jerk".

"I'm sorry but I don't have to explain my actions to you so just stay where you are".

"But it's not that simple". He then took out a gun that was hidden within his coat. "You've known him only for a short time and not to mention he's killed many of our fellow members in the past, yet, it seems he has your heart . . . a mission is a mission. Therefore, I must follow my father's orders".

"Not if I have anything to do with it", she then fired directly at him and watch to blood drip down his arm as he screamed out in pain and held onto the wound, the rest of the men quickly gathered around him. "Don't move or else I will finish the job". She then walked over to Spike and kneeled down while keeping her gun aimed at the men. "Can you walk?" Faye asked him.

"Get the hell away from me. I don't need anyone's help, most of all yours", he answered.

"This is no time for you to act courageous or independent Spike, so just corporate". Seeing that he had no strength in him she lifted his left arm and placed it over her shoulder so that he could lean on her for support.

Taking this advantage Brandon shouted. "Don't just stand there idiots, SHOOT THEM!" 

This cause Faye to glance up and she saw the men bent down, grab their weapons, and directly aim their pistols at the two. Her eyes widen and she just had enough time to react and ran, with Spike, to the exact wall he hid behind earlier for protection.

"Spike listen up. How did you get here?" she asked.

"Wha . . What are you talking about?", he spoke with difficulty, for he was now breathing heavily.

"I mean did you walk here or use a vehicle?" 

"I . . . I used the Swordfish II", he said as he tried to focus on her. Everything around him was blurry and happening so fast. He could hardly remember how he got back behind the wall. The lights and images seem to merge as one and the shots and voices seem to be heard as if yelling from afar, most of all his body ached all over he could hardly keep his balance. _That was some beating._

Faye's attention was distracted for a moment as a bullet passed before her line of vision and collided with the wall. "Shit!" She cursed, and quickly whipped out her gun, aimed it at the men once again, and opened fire. Bang, bang, bang! Three men fell easily. Faye grinned, _You're__ all too predictable_. "Where is it?", she asked the man beside her as she continued to shoot the men, but it was no use because his head now hung low and Faye could see for herself that he was fighting to stay conscious. Instead, she placed him up against the wall and started to look through his coat, pockets, and all. _Found it!_ She took out the communicator he had and immediately talked into it. "Jet are you there?" No response came. "JET!"

"What the hell do you want?" Jet asked angrily. "And how did you –"

"No time for explanations", she interrupted. "Where is the Swordfish and Bebop now?"

"Just wait a damn minute. Aren't you the one who lied and almost killed Spike and myself? So first I think it's better if you start answering a few questions".

"If you don't tell me where the Swordfish or the Bebop are, then Spike might not make it outta here alive".

"What are you talking about? Have you lost your marbles?"

"No time to explain, all I can say is that he's not in the best of shape at the moment". No response came. "Jet! I'm not kidding; just help me out this once". Once again no response came. More shooting came her way, which caused her to duck for cover. If she didn't get Spike out of here soon then her effort would be a loss cause. "Jet!"

"Okay! But keep in mind Faye, this is only because Spike's life is on the line", he sighed before he started again. "I recently installed a new button on his communicator it's a blue one. You press it and the Swordfish should come to you . . . knowing how Spike is I purposely installed it".

Faye looked at the communicator, saw the button, pushed it instantly, and within seconds the Swordfish came to her aid. She grabbed Spike and pushed him aboard then she climbed up herself, set the coordinates, and blasted into space. She looked down and saw the syndicate angrily shooting up into the sky. 

She looked over at Spike and noticed he had passed out from the beating. The screen then lit up with Jet's face. "Spike? Faye? Is anyone there?"

"Yeah Jet I'm here", Faye answered.

"Where's Spike?"

"Unconscious right here beside me."

"What happened out there?"

"A little run in with my syndicate . . . or should I say my former syndicate. Anyway, what are the Bebop's coordinates?"

"How do I know this isn't another plan of yours?"

"I guess you'll just have to trust me". However, seeing that Jet wasn't going to budge anytime soon she continued; this time obviously irritated. "If this was another plan of mine wouldn't you think I would have taken him straight to my syndicate and have him killed?"

"Hnn. Whatever, but I still don't fully trust you but enough with that topic let's move on to the next. Look for the 'Autopilot' button located on the control panel. Beside it there should be another button that reads 'Bebop' if you press it Swordfish II will automatically lead you to the Bebop". 

"Great, I'll see you soon then. Have everything ready and prepared, bandages and all".

"Right", the screen then went black.

Faye then pressed the button and the Swordfish II went into autopilot. She looked over at the unconscious Spike once more and placed a hand upon his cheek. "Hang in there cowboy. You'll make it though, I just know you will". Faye then sat back and relaxed into the seat. Though she had saved Spike, she couldn't ignore an anxiety feeling that was now nagging at her at the back of her mind.

*FLASHBACK*

_"You're a part of the Black Scorpion and will always be, you know as well as I do that if anyone should betray us they will be hunted down for the rest of their pathetic life"._

_"Why do you choose to bring that up?"_

_"Just a reminder to you that's all"._

_"For what?"_

_"Like a said, it was just a reminder", he then narrowed his eyes. "The syndicate will never stop looking until that betrayer is dead". _

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Faye shook the flashback out of her head. One thing was now certain: The hunter was now the hunted.


	10. Chapter Nine: Wounds Left Unhealed

_I know I hurt you much this time_  
_I don't know what went on to my mind  
I still don't believe it, how could I?  
How could I hurt the one that I love?  
The one I am always dreaming of  
How did I dare to make you cry?  
Please forgive me I know I was wrong  
Please hold on try to be strong  
I'm ready to lose the whole world but to keep you  
I know that I made a mistake  
If I ever hurt you I never meant to  
I won't wait to see your heart break  
I'm gonna change everything but my heart  
It's where I always kept you from the very start  
You shall always be her king  
I don't know this time how I got so mean  
Please forgive me I love you more than words can say  
I'm ready to make it up to you in any way  
Promise that you'll forgive me this time please  
Be the one to make my guilt ease_

Fatal Attraction: Chapter Nine: Wounds Left Unhealed

It felt good to be back onboard the Bebop. It gave her a sense of security and a place she wanted to call home but most of all she felt relieved, due to the consent pressure that had been on her shoulders. Faye jumped down from the Swordfish II and heard the running footsteps of the thirty – six year old man, the door slammed opened and there stood Jet Black.

"Oh great, what did he get himself into now?" He asked looking at the bad bruised, bloodied, and beaten Spike. "It's just like Spike to be getting himself killed. I swear this guy is like a cat, he has nine lives". He then reached into the Swordfish II and carried the twenty – seven year old man down the corridor and into his room.

Faye followed closely behind Jet and watched him gently place Spike on top of his bed. He then reached over to the side of his bed where a small drawer was, that held a few cleaned towels, a bowel of hot water, bandages, and grabbed a towel and was about to dip it into the bowel. Faye sat down and dipped a towel into the bowel and gently started to wipe the blood off of Spike's face. "Come on, stay with us Cowboy".

"What do you mean us?" Jet asked, as he snatched the towel away from her. "I want you take a good look at him Faye because that's what you did. This is your doing, remember that".

"I screwed up, yes I know that, but I also want to correct my mistakes. You should see that I have started by saving Spike's life . . . also for personal reasons", she muttered. "Besides we should work together in case the syndicate will continued to look for him and well . . . I'm now a target as well".

"So that's what this is all about. You made yourself a target by helping out Spike so now you expect us to repay you the favor by giving you a place to hide?"

"That's not what I'm saying, you're jumping to conclusions. Get this though that thick skull of yours I saved him because I wanted to and I don't expect anything in return".

"Yeah let's just wait and see".

"Is my old room still intact?" she asked rather annoyed and turned her back.

"Just the way you left it, you're lucky I haven't touched it. I didn't think there was anything worth taking".

"Thanks, and next time try not to be so compassionate", and left the room, walked down the corridor, and walked into her old bedroom. No doubt about it, the room was just the way she left it when she was part of the crew. Faye dressed into a pair of light gray sweats and a baby blue tank top and went under the covers with the same thought haunting her. _"The syndicate will never stop looking until that betrayer is dead"._

* * *

"So then after we gave him a fatal beating and she ran off with him. However I don't know if he's still alive or not. I recall seeing him what look like to be dead once Valentine put Spiegel in the Starship . . . but of course he could have been unconscious".

"First things first, what do you mean Miss Valentine went off with Spiegel? Explain yourself son", the Supreme Elder said.

"Father it means just what I said. Faye, I mean Miss Valentine shot me because I was about to kill Spiegel then she decided to side with him and left just like that. You can even ask my men, they witnessed the whole incident", Brandon indicated to the men that were behind him. They merely shook their heads in agreement.

Silence came, as the Supreme Elder seemed to be in a pensive trance of deep thought. "Make sure you get that arm of yours checked over by a doctor Brandon", he shifted his seat to the elders who waited for his ruling. "Make a note Elders, both Spiegel and Miss Valentine, a betrayer, will be hunted down and killed".

"If it's alright with you father, I would like to take over that mission so that I will personally see that this mission will be carried out personally. I will not fail you".

"Very well, you have my word. You will handle the operation. Let this sever as message to all, no one should dare to turn their backs on us".

* * *

It was 1:29 in the morning and Faye had not been able to sleep. She laid on her right side then turned on her back, placing a hand on her forehead. _I can't even get a peaceful sleep anymore and maybe I never will. Look at myself I'm feeling sorry for me, I need a drink._ With that thought in mind she got out of bed and massaged her temples with her fingertips as she walked down the corridor to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and saw an unopened beer, without hesitation she opened it and headed back to her room. On the way back to her room, she stopped just outside Spike's door. She placed a hand on the doorknob and debated with herself whether to open the door or not. Letting her weakness get the best of her, Faye slowly opened and closed the door. She walked up to his bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, he was dressed in his pants and bandages was wrapped around his exposed abdominal and chest, his face had a bruise and a couple of scratches, but other than that he was going to be alright. She sat still and watched him sleep, he looked so peaceful in his sleep and loved the way his chest raised and descended as he inhaled and exhaled. Faye then ran her fingers gently over the bandages making sure they were secured tightly, sure enough they were.

She noticed his body tighten a bit and heard, "That tickles". She stopped and glanced up; Spike had awoken and was staring directly into her eyes causing her heart to melt over him once again. She hated and loved the way he made her feel. Faye cleared her throat. "Fortunately you only have what seems to be two bruised ribs nothing else. I see you're doing better than before, so I guess I better leave".

She got up and was about to leave but Spike grabbed her wrist. "Why Faye?"

"Because it's almost two o'clock in the morning and I'm tried".

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Why put your life on the line just to save mine, after all wasn't I your target to begin with?" he asked with anger in his eyes.

"That has changed now. I've created my own destiny so now I'll just sit back and let it take its course. There's nothing more I can do".

"What do you mean? Are you referring that you yourself are now the enemy?" he shook her wrist with a slight force. "Don't blame me for this whole scenario".

"I don't know what your problem is Spike".

"Need I be the one to remind you Faye that I gave you a chance to come with me and you refused to because you didn't want to live life always on the run. And just look at yourself now, doing the exact opposite".

Faye turned her face away from him. "I know I hurt you Spike . . . I even hurt myself, for that I'm truly sorry. I regret lots of things but there's no way I could turn back the hands of time". She then lifted her eyes to meet his. "I've never depended on anyone before but now I'm depending on you, will you help me?" she asked her eyes so full of hope.

"You hurt me? That's where you're wrong. I put that behind me so there's no need to apologize. As for needing to depend on someone it ain't going to be me, so why don't you let destiny lead the way, I'm sure your problem will get resolve", he then let her hand fall and turned his head away.

Silence pasted between the two before Faye broke the thick invisible wall between them. "I know you're lying, I've hurt you deeply and for that I'm sorry", she then walked out of the room not bothering to look back, and closed the door.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too", Spike said to no one in particular but himself.

* * *

The alarm sounded off, notifying Spike that it was now morning. He tried to stretch but found it to be painful so he reached over and tried to turn off the 'stupid alarm' that was getting on his nerves, but he also found that to be painful. "Damn it!" he cursed.

"Need help there buddy?" Jet asked standing by the door. "I would have remembered to turn of the alarm but I wanted you to wake up from you're beating. After all the faster you recuperate the faster you can go back out and catch some bounties".

"Is that all I'm worth doing?" Spike said looking through his jacket that was lying nearby him. He found his pack of cigarettes and pulled one out along with his lighter. "I wouldn't want you starving now Jet. Considering the wonderful meals you have cooked in the past", he then blew out a cloud of smoke. "Honestly if I didn't die from the beating then maybe your cooking will do the trick".

"Don't you ever get tried of complaining?" Jet asked. "Sometimes you can sound like an old woman, never satisfied".

Spike directed his attention to Jet. "Your point is?"

"My point is that at times it can be really annoying. And at times you can act worse than Fa . . ." Jet stopped in mid sentence, not wanting to bring her name, the con-artist, into the conversation. He knew that his friend still had feelings for the woman.

"Go ahead Jet you can say it. At times I can act worse than Faye?" He took another drag from his cigarette. "Maybe this time I will listen to you, I wouldn't want to act like her".

"Spike, huh, I don't know how to tell you this but she's –"

"Onboard this ship. Yeah I know, she and I sorted out our differences earlier".

"So I'm guessing you two aren't on the best of terms. No problem, I understand, I just don't want to see you two arguing or mopping around". There was a slight moment of silence before Jet continued. "So are we going to allow her to stay? She is now a target to her own syndicate".

"Hn, I could care less. It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon. Just as long as she's outta my way she can do what the hell she wants to do".

"Yeah right", Jet muttered softly, but not soft enough as he met Spike's quizitive face. "Why don't you stop hiding the fact that you still care for the woman and that you want her to stay safely aboard here because at least you know where she is".

"Stop trying to figure me out! You don't know how I felt when I found out that she was an assassin working for a syndicate who wanted me dead".

"True I may not know how you felt but I do know that if Faye were to walk in here and ask for your forgiveness, ask to give her another chance, or ask to start anew with you, you wouldn't hesitate to say yes", with that said Jet walked out of the room and into the kitchen leaving Spike in a deep pensive trance.

* * *

Faye was in the bathroom taking a bath trying to forget how long it must've passed since that night she had saved him and made herself the enemy. The hot warm water had just managed to cover her breast as she tilted her head back and let her hair soke in water; this was the only time she didn't feel like she was in a prison. During the past week she had avoided to come out of her bedroom because there was a possibility she was run into _him_. Though when she did come out of the bedroom, for bathroom purposes or a visit to the kitchen, Jet had assured her that _he_ had not come out of the bedroom because _he _was still recuperating. It still didn't feel right, a tension had built a wall between her and _him_. Faye reached for a towel and got out of the bathtub. She tried her body, her hair, and dressed in casual clothing. She then made her way to the kitchen hoping the refrigerator had a nice snack waiting for her. Faye scanned the refrigerator when someone unexpectingly spoke up behind her.

"Jet just went out to get some food and should be returning at any time".

This made Faye jump and was amazed to see Spike standing on his own two feet. She noticed that his scratches and bruises were gone; no doubt he was back to the same old Spike . . . except that this time there was something new in his eyes. Hatred. Yes that's what it was, hatred.

Spike's eyes transfixed on her body as he looked at her up and down, restudying her every curve that he knew so well. She looked absolutely glorious just standing there in a pair of black pants and a tight green long sleeve shirt that brought out those loving emerald eyes of hers, which now held a puzzled look. A part of him wanted to forget and erase the anger he had for her, but because of that anger he just couldn't forget her lies and betrayal.

As he stood there studying her, she couldn't help but feel his anger towards her, as his eyes alone told her everything he was feeling. It was as if those were laser beams that were shooting right through her. Her heart ached for a smile, his touch, and most of all his kisses. Faye cleared her throat and spoke, breaking the awkward situation they were in. "That's good to hear". Spike turned and was about to walk out when he heard her say "It's also good to see you out of bed. I mean you do look healthier and in much better shape than – "

"Thanks", he intervened, looked at her with pity, and made his way out of the kitchen.

Feeling some strength and pride come back to her she grabbed Spike by his left shoulder and turned him around to face her. "Screw this, I can't do this anymore. I can't sit back, watch and pretend that I don't feel anything. Every time I see you, I can feel your anger towards me. I know I messed up and I already admitted to that, but it doesn't give you the right to treat me as if I'm some kind of monster or creature". She continued to look at him as he raised one eyebrow at her, thoughts were obviously running through his head. "Well say something because I'm not a mind reader". Nothing but silence came from him. "You can at least did me what you feel, even though I pretty much know what it is, whatever just tell me."

"What difference would it make? Hate or not, it doesn't change a thing".

"You're right it doesn't change a thing. How stupid I must have been to practically beg you for your forgiveness, well, it'll never happen again, that you can be sure of". Faye turned her back to him. "Just give me time to pack my things and I'll be on my way", with that she intended on leaving however, she felt his hands wrap around her waist pulling her to him.

"I don't think that would be a wise thing to do", he spoke with a hint of tightness in his voice. "The syndicate will be out looking for you".  
"What do you care? I thought I was some obstacle in your way. Maybe it would have been easier if we had never met if we –"

"Damn it Faye! Can't you see that I'm trying to lighten the situation that stands between us? This isn't the easiest thing to do . . . you know face the one person you trusted and loved. Only to find out that it was all a lie".

"How many times must I tell you that I know I screwed up and I'm sorry? When we enter the Black Scorpion Syndicate we are told from the very beginning that once we're in, there's no way out and if we should decide to disappear they will never stop until you are killed. There's no way on stopping them. That should tell you something about what I did for you but, I guess you'll never understand. It was all suppose to be real simple for me: find the target and hand him over".

"And whatever happened to sticking to that plan?" he asked.

Faye looked down. "You really are a lunkhead to be asking that sort of question", with that said, she left the kitchen and headed for her bedroom.

Spike looked after her as she disappeared down the corridor. He then walked over to the refrigerator and leaned against it while running a hand through his hair. This is going to be harder than I thought. He glanced down the corridor in the direction of Faye's room and thought twice about what she said. A part of him wanted to forgive and forget, yet, the other was telling him to be careful and not fall for the same mistake twice. Making up his mind he slammed his hand down on the kitchen table and began to walk to her room. _Damn this love stuff._

* * *

The interrogation room was filled with men working furiously on the computers, papers were being printed, and others on the local phones speaking to operators. While this was happening the Supreme Elder sat in his chair absorbing overhead. "Have you located any leads on Spiegel or Miss Valentine?" he asked one man who was by his side.

"No sir we haven't but it's almost a fact that –"

"No! I don't want to hear 'it's almost a fact' I want to hear that it is a fact. Do you understand me?"

"Yes of course sir".

"And my son, how is he feeling?"

"The medics have managed to heal his hand and he is now in his room recuperating as we speak. He has every intention on coming down here and personally taking over this research himself, as soon as possible".

"Very well. As soon as he does make sure and tell him that all matters will be held under his supervision thus making it his responsibility in case anything should go wrong. You may leave now". The Supreme Elder watched as the man nodded and walked off leaving him in his own pensive thoughts. "In due time I will know where you are Miss Valentine, in due time. Good things come to those who are patient".


	11. Chapter Ten: A Passionate Love Leads to ...

_This passion that I feel inside_

_Is for no other one but you_

_The passion felt between us two_

_Is more than anyone should know_

_Is strengthens its power giving me life_

_And gives to you a need of fulfillment_

_A passion felt this strong by two_

_Should make our lives enriched with love_

_A love so strong that it can endure anything._

Fatal Attraction: Chapter Ten: A Passionate Love Leads to Trouble

Faye had had enough of this crap. She may love Spike but she certainly did not need his smart ass attitude. She had slammed the door to her bedroom upon entering it and went to her closet. In there she was happy to find that her suitcase was still there. She took it out, laid it on the bed, and soon started to fill it with clothes. Shortly the door opened and shut. There was no need to turn around and see who it was the voice spoke for itself. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Faye asked Spike, as she folded her clothes one by one and neatly placed it inside the suitcase. Without warning Spike went up to her, took the suitcase off the bed, threw it on a nearby chair, and turned around to face her. "Just what the hell was that?" she angrily asked. "I'm leaving or isn't that what you wanted?"

"What are your plans? You can't get that far with a syndicate hot on your tail. Believe it from someone who had to fake his own death just to escape his own syndicate, the Red Dragon, it wasn't pretty".

"What do you except me to do? Stay onboard and take shit from you? I'm sorry Spike but that's where you're wrong, I'm not going to kiss your ass". Faye then bent down, wanting to pick up her suitcase, but Spike stopped her. "Don't you ever give up Spiegel?" she then tried to pull away from his grasp, and as usual he always had the upper hand.

"You should know by now that I don't. My intent is to stop you from doing anything stupid that might get you killed. You're a very skillful person but not as wise".

"What makes you think you know everything about me?"

"Cause I do", he spoke calmly, however, just as sternly. "For instance, I know the way your right eyebrow raises when you're feeling challenged, the way you bite your lower lip when you run out of ideas and try to think of solutions for them, the way you pace when you're frustrated, the way you put you hands on your hips when you're in a heated discussion", Spike leaned in so that his face was centimeters away from her own, this clearly made Faye uneasy, his lips were now hovering over her own, whispering huskily "And I know the way you get when I am close to you, like I am right now. I make you nervous".

"Yo – your observations are wrong. You're clearly making it up".

"Am I? Then why has your breathing turned rapid and shallow?" He looked into her eyes and saw that she clearly wanted to break out of his grasp but there was no way he was going to let her go that easy. "I can't let you control me Faye but somehow you still do. Whether you know it or not, you power my emotions".

Faye stared at Spike's lips, he definitely had his ways of toying with her and what pissed her off was that he knew exactly what he was doing. Her heart quicken its pace as she saw his lips draw even closer, she couldn't help but feel love, compassion, and lust all at the same time, but, because of the way he had treated her and said to her, she wanted to feel hatred for this man. _Damn these feelings_, she thought. Faye then noticed Spike was now leaning closely with his body and that was one thing she didn't like, because she knew that if he kissed or touched her she would definitely melt into him. As a result she slowly backed away from him as he took steps toward her. She backed away until she was stopped by a wall and he was hovering over her once again.

His eyes as well as hers continue to bore into each other like lasers that wanted to read what the other was thinking. He looked her up and down then met her eyes once more. Faye was truly a goddess; she had a dangerous flame that was burning within her, a flame that was prohibited from being touched to those that came within her space, and a perfect body that tempted those who tried. There was one question: Will the one guy who dared to touch that flame get burn? Or was that up to the gatekeeper to decide? Spike smirked to himself. _I love nothing more than a good dare._ And he wanted nothing more than to forget everything once again like they had before and take her right then and there. There was a fire within both of them that only needed a touch to bring forth a flame, and that, he couldn't and wouldn't deny. "Damn you're beautiful", he spoke softly to her ear. "Your eyes especially. You should never shut them, not even at night". He then started to send slow kisses along her neck and Faye put her hands to his chest blocking him from coming closer as she closed her eyes, trying to resist the passion that was igniting. Yet she knew better, Spike Spiegel did have his ways with the ladies. "Stop resisting me Faye", he spoke huskily just above her lips.

"Sometimes struggles and obstacles are exactly what we need in our lives Spike".

"So what you're saying is that I am that obstacle that empowers your strength?" he asked her. When he received no response he smiled and continued. "I'd like to be remembered just that way".

Faye's body all of a sudden shivered, not from cold, but from the sweet anticipation of a desire that awaits. She continued to lay her hand upon his chest as he continued to send kisses upon her neck, softly and slowly, as if teasing her; as she inhaled the manly scent that intoxicated her, making her senses whirl. Spike hands then softly caressed her back with long gentle strokes of his fingertips, making her melt, yet, every nerve tingled with the need of him. Faye can no longer deny his kiss as his lips travel over hers' they then kissed as if they were two lions in heat. Both bodies were filled with excitement and anticipation as hands roam each other's bodies, hearts pounding from pleasure as fingers run over their bodies.

Spike then lead Faye gently over to the bed and lowered her onto it, kissing her passionately as he did so.

* * *

The next morning Faye awoke feeling relaxed, stress and guilt free, and complete. Almost like that way at the hotel except now, she turned on her left side and watched Spike sleep. He laid on his bare back with the sheets against his waist, and Faye just continued to watch his chest slowly raise and fall as he inhaled and exhaled. She smiled at how peaceful he slept.

She brought her right index finger up to his bare chest and slowly but softly, traced the outline of his muscles. Just as she reached his ribcage, Spike's hand reached out and stopped her finger; he then turned his head to face her. "I told you that tickles", he said as he flashed her a smile.

In return she smiled as well. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Let's just put it this way Faye; some people have to close their eyes to dream, with you I only have to open mine".

"And my dream, prince charming, is to be in yours", with that said Faye leaned down and kissed him, however, just as the kiss was beginning to ignite, a knocking was heard.

Spike pulled away frustrated, "What is it Jet?"

"Are you guys descent?" he asked through the door.

Spike turned to Faye who already had the blackest gathered about her body and nodded. "Come in Jet, but I'm sure that whatever it is it can wait".

"Actually no it can't . . . it is a rather delicate matter", said Jet as he opened the bedroom door slightly. Noticing the situation before him, Spike and Faye in bed, he glanced down as he continued. "I was just watching Big Shots a few moments ago and well . . . it appears to be that you two have a great amount of money on your heads".

"What?" Spike asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well it seems that you two are wanted for the death of a bartender by the name of Frank, who owned a bar named Sweet –"

"Temptation", completed Faye. "I knew him, he was a sweet old man. But something tells me that he's not dead". She then got up from the bed and started to gather her clothes from the floor.

Seeing this Jet asked. "What do you intend on doing about it?"

Faye looked at her clutched fist and answered, "I intend on seeking the truth and clearing my name . . . even if that means on taking the entire syndicate down with me".


	12. Chapter Eleven: Entangled in a Web of Fe...

_You and I_

_Our hearts are bound_

_By much more than just love_

_It goes so deeply_

_And feels so intense_

_We wonder what we have found_

_Is it a spell?_

_We ask ourselves_

_As it goes beyond all reason_

_It reaches our soul_

_And takes control_

_Of all our body and mind_

_So now we ask what did we find_

_That causes such intense feelings?_

_It is true love in the deepest sense_

_For the two of us, you and I. Written By: Carol Smith_

Fatal Attraction: Chapter Eleven: Entangled in a Web of Fear

Faye and Spike walked into the "Sweet Temptation", fully armed and prepare to take down anything that stood in their way. Upon entering the bar they noticed that everything seemed to be perfectly fine. The tables and chairs were neat and intact, the floor swept clean, and not to mention that every shot glass was put away. In a way both, Faye and Spike, were disappointed; they had expected the place to be shacked up and to be crawling with syndicate members. However, there was an eerie silence which was thick in the atmosphere that they just could not ignore; a silence which only meant that danger was nearby. Suddenly a soft creek from the counter was heard.

"Frank?" Faye shook her head in disbelief. "Is that really you?" she asked the elderly man, as she took a step toward him. He appeared to be in good health however, did not appear to be himself. His eyes seemed to tell her a different story.

"Y-Yes . . . it's me Faye. I'm alright", he answered with a tremor in his voice. He then appeared to be frequently shifting his eyes downward, it was as if he were subtly trying to tell her something.

"Be on your guard Faye", Spike warned, as he noticed his behavior.

She raised an eyebrow at this and returned her attention to the bartender. "What's the meaning of this Frank? I know there's something going on here, why –"

"Why don't you just shut up for once and let me do the talking", Brandon interrupted, as he appeared from down below the counter; with not only his gun pointed to Frank's head but with several other syndicate members along side of him. In addition, more burst through the front door ready with their weapons in hand and pointed to Spike, who already had his pistol in hand aiming for Brandon's head, and Faye, who was looking about her surroundings. "It seems that I, for once, have complete control of the situation".

"Come on Brandon you really don't want to do this. Let Frank go, he has nothing to do with this".

"First princess, I want you to hold up your hands real high where I can see them and I also what your knight in shining armor to drop his weapon to the ground". Faye did as she was told but as for Spike, he seemed to be having a bit of a trouble following his directions. "Do it Spiegel or the old man dies", Brandon said, as he dug his gun deeper into Frank's head.

Spike clenched his teeth as he did so, he kicked his gun away from him to prove to Brandon that he was willing to comply with his orders. "There. Done".

"Couldn't have said it any better myself Spiegel", and then in a blink of an eye Brandon shot Frank dead. He smirked as he glanced over to Faye who seemed to have various emotions across her face. "What's seems to be troubling you my dear?"

"Bastard", was all she could say.

"Let's settle this once and for all", said Spike.

"I would be glad to but, let me ask you a question; how do you plan on doing that if first, you seem to be outnumbered and secondly, well if you're unarmed?"

Spike smiled. "Simple. Like this", and instantly he dropped to the floor and sweep kicked the men that surrounded him, and as a result they fell on their backs and dropped their weapons.

And Faye, within a nanosecond, reached behind her belt and withdrew her gun. She pointed and shot dead a few men that surrounded her before others hid behind objects to protect themselves. She furiously walked up to a man and kicked to him across the chest, she watched as he flew against the wall and slowly fell unconsciously to the floor. The next man was punched in the face, and Faye made an attempt to kick him once again, but he blocked her next move, grabbed onto her arm, pulling her to himself, and kneed Faye in the face. She shook her head slightly, trying to shake the dizziness out of her, and placed a hand on the left side of her forehead, there definitely would be a bruise there the next day. She looked up and realized that the man was walking towards her with a smirk on his face, he wanted to stomp on her stomach however, and she instead kicked him in the groining, which surely was the end of him. Faye picked herself up from the floor and looked at all the men before her. Most men had a puzzled look about their faces. They were afraid of having to fight their former leader, who in the past, have seen what she was capable of doing. "Well", Faye started to say, "Who's next?"

Spike, on the other hand, quickly glanced to his right in time to see a man take out a staff and swing it at him, he naturally ducked the blow and instead yanked it away from him and used it to pound his body to the ground, down he went. To Spike's left, a man was approaching while holding a chair high above his head in an attempt to smash it on his head however, Spike block his attempt and delivered a right punch, swirled beside the man, and flipped him over onto his back.The third man threw two straight punches at Spike, which he easily dodged, and kneed the man in the stomach. This man surprised him by managing to recover and kicked him across the face; causing Spike to bleed from the right corner of his mouth. "You guys sure are tough bastards . . . when you want to be". Spike then elbowed him in the ribs and delivered a spinning back kick to push him away; however a fourth man, went unnoticed, and walked up from behind Spike. He grabbed his shoulder and turned him around and with the other hand he punched Spike straight in the face, then, threw him across the room. This fight definitely did not look good. As he struggled from the floor he heard someone's voice say, "Hold onto him".

"Enough!" yelled Brandon, and two shots were heard. "Faye, I suggest you give yourself up before my patience runs thin and I may have to resort to drastic measures" he said, then shifted his gun to Spike.

In response, Faye held her hands up high. "I give up".

* * *

"Brandon I demand to know where the hell are we?" asked Faye, she was currently being held by a syndicate man; she took this opportunity to looked about her surroundings. From what she could tell they were in an abandoned wherehouse that she herself didn't even know existed.

"My dear, a wise old man once told me 'good things come to those who are patient', and I'm just about to prove that theory to be true. Oh just so you'll know, I'll be the one asking all the questions", he walked up to Faye, pulled her against him and asked, "Since this will probably be the last time you'll see him alive, let me ask you the first question: Has this man been worth all the trouble?"

Faye, who was afraid of what Brandon would do to her and Spike, truthfully answered, "Yes . . . and much more".

Brandon pressed his lips together, walked behind Faye and held her with her back against his chest. He turned to Spike who was down on his knees, four syndicate members standing directly over him. "And you Spiegel, do you regret ever meeting this shrew woman, which will bring upon your death?" he angrily asked. "Well? DO YOU?"

Spike gave a small smirk to Faye. "No . . . never".

"Well then, my dear I hope you're prepare to say goodbye to your lover", with that said, he snapped his fingers and the four men, which stood over Spike, immediately started to beat him up. As much as Spike tried to get up or do anything to try and defend himself he just couldn't.

"NO! Please stop this!" Faye shouted, as she looked on with horror as the men repeating kicked him in the stomach, ribcage, sides, and anything else their feet came in contact. "This is MADNESS!" she continued to shout and cry out as she struggled against Brandon's grasp. "PLEASE STOP THIS! Brandon I would do anything you want just please end this!" pleaded Faye.

"Seize action!"

Faye took one long look at Spike and it felt as if her heart had been thorn to shreds. He was completely covered in cuts, blood, bruises and swelling had already begun to form. "Oh god Spike", she softly whispered. Faye looked up toward the ceiling. _"Where is he?"_ She questioned herself.

"Now then Faye, my dear, you have asked me to stop and I have. In return you will do anything I want", Brandon withdrew his gun from behind. "Well go on, I want you to do the honor and kill him yourself".

"What? No Brandon I can't. You said you'd stop".

"I did stop the men from beating him to death, but I didn't say he would live". Brandon then shifted the gun to Faye's hands and put his own hands over hers. "Ready to go? Now then, on the count of three". Faye turned her head to the side and shut her eyes tight. "One".

"No, please Brandon. Let Spike go . . . and I will be yours".

"I won't. Besides this is turning out to be rather entertaining my dear".

"Two . . . and thr –"

The ground began to shake and a sudden explosion interrupted Brandon from continuing. It seemed to be coming from outside. The explosion caused the wherehouse to shake so furiously that, as a result, sent people flying in all directions.

Faye hit her head on the pavement cement, however she recovered quickly as she saw part of the roof crashing in, fire soon followed. She glanced about the room and finally spotted Spike on the floor. "Spike!" she called out to him as she made her way over. "Spike", she called out once more. When Faye had finally reached him, she fell to her knees and reached out to touch his face.

"F-Faye?"

She couldn't help but smile. "Yeah cowboy, it's me". Just then a second explosion was heard and soon a third followed in pursuit, which had caused part of the roof to cave in. Faye positioned herself above Spike, acting as a shield, preventing anything from falling onto him. "Come on Spike we need to get outside before we too go down with the building". With great effort she lifted Spike to his feet and swung an arm over her shoulder.

"W-Where is Jet?"

"Probably setting off more explosions".

"When I went over the plan with him earlier and said to do whatever to get us out, he really took that literally". Just then, a gust of wind started to pick up and the Bebop lowered to the ground.

The door opened. "Quick get in", said Jet through a microphone. Spike and Faye did not need to be told twice, once they were safely aboard, Jet slammed his foot down on the accelerator, for the wherehouse was now engulfed in flames.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Where the Road Ends

_You walked up to me_

_Looked me in the eye_

_I knew you were going to say goodbye_

_My palms got sweaty,_

_My heart skipped a beat,_

_At that moment I knew the feelings of defeat_

_What could I do_

_What could I say_

_To make you want to stay?_

_And then I saw the look that you gave me._

_You don't want to let me go,_

_Yet, you know this is right._

Fatal Attraction: Chapter Twelve: Where the Road Ends

"Spike, please. Don't give me that look you know this is what we have to do. So, lets say our goodbyes and get this over with".

"No", he simply said.

"What?"

"You heard me".

"You're making this harder than it already is".

"I don't see why – "

"Yes you do. You know as well as I do that the syndicate purposely set that bounty on our heads to have everyone follow us to the end of the universe. The only difference is that your name is now clear and mine, as the syndicate saw fit, will never be. And I-I just won't allow you to come with me just to have you suffer the same fate as mine, live constantly on the run".

"You know what Faye", he started as he stepped closer. "Being with you has shown me that life can be perfect", with that said he put his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. "If you ever need anything you know where I'll be".

Faye nodded as her body stiffen and tried not to cry as he held onto her tightly in his arms. She looked up into his discolored brown eyes, one slightly darker than the other, and only then a single tear rolled down her cheek. All the feelings she had for this man sat on the tip of her tongue, she could not find the words to speak, it seemed forever as they embrace in silence. They continued to look into each other's eyes, so full of pain and sorrow. Finally Spike leaned his head down and Faye leaned her head up, they shared one last passionate kiss goodbye, a kiss they each wished could last forever, and before they knew it the kiss had ended.

"You take care of yourself Faye. Make sure you stay out of trouble", he grinned sadly.

"Always", she then kissed him once more lightly on the lips. "Goodbye Spike", then she turned, picked up her bags, and walked away toward the aircraft, never looking back. _"Be strong"_, she told herself. But it was no use, as she continued to walk away her heart was breaking in two, it was hard saying goodbye to a love that would never die, and in the end she knew that they will probably never meet again.

Two Year Later . . .

"And that is how the story went Ein", told him as she lay on her bed while petting his head. "You know, love is a lot like dancing. You just surrender to the music. It consumes your mind, body, and soul. It's your energy, your breath, your vitality, and your motivation. It's your passion, your tears, your frustration, and your pain. Love, is your comfort, you rhythm, and your expression. Love is a force, a force that can neither be created nor destroyed". She glanced down and saw that Ein had fallen asleep.

Faye then raised from her bed, walked to the window, and noticed that it was a full moon. "I hope that you still remember me Spike Spiegel, even if our lives are far apart. There isn't a single minute that goes by that I don't think of you and I know I will always remember the times that we shared; holding onto those memories always puts a smile on my face. You'll always hold a special place deep inside my heart and because of that we will meet again . . . someday. Until that day comes, I'll keep on dreaming of you.

_Always be true to your heart_

**The End**

_Even after all these years I'm still keeping you in sight. __  
I'm waiting for the day when the time for our love is right.   
I keep you safe in my heart, hidden deep within my soul.   
I long for the day when we're together so I can once again be whole.   
I will hold you so close to me it will seem as if we are one.   
I'll rest my head on your shoulder when the day at last is done.   
I will drown in your love and truly enjoy all of your charms.   
I will savor your soft kisses as you hold me safe in your arms.   
This time around there will be no tears for us, only smiles.   
I promise to stay by your side until the very last mile.   
We will get lost in our passion and relish every tender touch.   
How can we go wrong when we love each other so much.  
We will guard our love with everything and mend our broken hearts. Written By: Lynn_

* * *

Author's Note: Well my friends, as the title reads, this is "where the road ends". This has been a very joyous ride and I hope you liked this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. The quotes and poems I have used are credited to the lovingyou website. I would also like to thank everyone that has read and reviewed. A BIG thank you to MythSweet, senorita-faye, and Bloody Love; you guys have always been with me from the beginning to the end and have always encouraged me to keep writing, thanks! And to Jade, Kill-all-Flamers-210, and dArKaNgEl A076 who have also reviewed my story. I now take my bow and leave the stage - See you space cowboys!


End file.
